Blood Wars 2017
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: After Severin's defeat, Hime's faction are moving on with their lives, and Hiro unexpectedly meets up with his childhood friend, but just as they are about to catch up on lost time, a message from the Monster Kingdom came where blood warriors face off in a battle royal to decide the winner where the victor becomes the new king/queen. Hiro is soon forced to decide the outcome.
1. Aftermath of The Duel

**Blood Wars 2017**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another Princess Resurrection fanfic, and this time I'll be doing a REMAKE of one of my previous fics. This fic was uploaded a few years ago, and after re-reading it, I felt that it was a bit on the LIGHTER side and decided to make a new version that would have a rather SERIOUS tone to it so as to show that even I could make a serious PR fic.

Like my original version, this one will involve a battle between blood warriors, and of course Hiro Hiyorimi would be on a disadvantage given that he is not quite a good fighter and is mostly used as a shield, yet this does not mean that he's a pushover, as seen in the manga, the anime series, and the OVA. But this time he will be given more focus as he would meet someone from his childhood and they would get to relish old times.

However, this is where the story comes in, and Hiro will be given the choice of what to do as it would decide the fate of Hime and his friends.

Also, this fic will be rated M for some violence, yup, blood and gore will be present...and a bit of love scene that would happen near the conclusion...

Well, can't spill everything so it would be best if you read this chapter, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Kettō no Yoha**_

At the Monster Kingdom, the scene shows that Severin is gaining the upper hand and is slowly pinning Hime to the ground above the bridge they are standing, and you can see her gothic dress in tatters, and at one point used his sword's blade to rip it until one of her breasts was exposed, as he is intend to infuriate her into submission, and told her that she will die a fool and will be the first to die, and sarcastically comforts her saying she will join her deceased retainers soon.

Hime could only glare at Severin as she is slowly being pinned to the ground, portions of her upper body can be seen bleeding and as his sword is aimed at her throat, Severin grabbed a long piece of wood and began to press her exposed breast, teasing her that she will die a virgin as there won't be any men around to mourn her death, and insulted her by saying that if they were not siblings he would have the honor of taking her virginity.

"Ah, Lillianne…what a pity…"

"…"

"If we were not siblings…I would have been the first to take your virginity away…"

"…"

"You even have a body to die for…"

"…"

"Well…at least you get to keep them…along with your VIRGINITY…"

"…"

Hime can only glare in response, clenching her fists as she is totally angry at Severin for taunting her and for fighting dirty which caused the deaths of her loyal retainers. The witnesses watched as they showed concern towards Hime, seeing that she is already on the losing edge, and they wished that they could do something to help her, as they respected her and despise Severin for the way he operates, and for using dirty tactics just to get an easy victory.

Sherwood, Keziah, Sledge, Riza and Reiri felt helpless as they know that they cannot interfere in a duel between two siblings and are hoping that a miracle may happen that would shift the tide to Hime's favor so that she would emerge victorious.

"Hime…"

"Oh dear…"

"Damn that Severin…!"

"He is one dishonorable bastard…"

"Can't we do something?"

"What can we do? We can't interfere…"

"Damn…if only there is a way…!"

"Severin is really a coward…"

Emile and the Mermaid Girl watched only in silence, and the same goes for Sherwood's three panda warriors, and they await what would happen next, as they are hoping for Hime to win the duel and teach Severin a lesson.

But then, a miracle happened, as someone shouted Hime's name so loud which caught everyone's attention.

"Hime! Hime! Hime! Hime!"

Hime looked down seeing that Hiro is shouting her name and he has a look of worry and concern, and that act somehow filled her body with an unexpected effect, as her focus and usual demeanor suddenly returned and she stood up and grabbed her sword, and her eyes now have the KILLER LOOK, and glared menacingly at Severin with pure intensity yet with grace and aura. Her composure has fully returned and now she has nothing to lose.

And now it is Severin who is at the losing end, as his arrogance and conceit have been extinguished and is now filled with fear and panic, and became terrified as Hime slowly went forward and swings his sword aimlessly as he loses all focus as she went near him while evading his reckless sword slashes which he is visibly scared and the tide has shifted to her favor as she is now the one who is taunting her opponent and it became evident that he is going to lose the duel.

"What's the matter? Where has your usual breath gone to?"

"…"

"Are you scared now…?"

"S-stay away…!"

"I am ready to die…Sherwood is also prepared to die…even Emile and Gilliam are prepared to die as well…"

"N-no…!"

"You…on the other hand…you are a coward…and a cheater…and that is why you are afraid to die…"

"Get away from me, you bitch!"

Sherwood, Keziah, Riza and Reiri were relieved and filled with excitement as they saw Hime bouncing back from dilemma and now she is in control of the duel, but tension arose as Severin is revealed to have a cybernetic hand that turned into a gun, which was apparently against the rules of the duel, and somehow he was able to connect the shot and narrowly grazed Hime's right forearm, and Riza asks Sherwood why the mediator has not called for a pause seeing that Severin has violated the rules of the duel seeing that he is visibly cheating.

Sherwood then glanced at the upper portion of the hill, and to her dismay, the mediator is nowhere to be seen, and noticed that there is no one attempting to halt the duel and the match was continuing as if there was nothing going on.

"Huh? Where's the mediator?"

"What?"

"The mediator is not there!"

"Seriously? And why hasn't anyone tried to stop the duel? Why is the duel continuing? Severin is cheating and everyone saw it!"

"I can't find the mediator!"

"Damn it!"

"Riza…can you find his scent?"

"I'm trying…!"

As Riza and Sherwood frantically looked around to find the mediator, the scene shifts back to Hime and Severin, and despite being shot, Hime was in complete control of the match, and uses her sword to disable her brother's cybernetic hand, and disarmed him as well, and there she taunted him for his cowardice and cheating, and gave him a farewell speech which made him desperate to survive, as he does not wish to die like this.

"Looks like you are out of tricks, Severin…"

"S-spare me…!"

"You are not worthy of the throne…you know I have no interest…yet you cheated…"

"P-please…don't kill me…!"

"You killed my retainers…used zombies…even at the human realm…then framed me…and now you are asking for mercy?"

"Forgive me, Lillianne!"

"Do not address me by my real name…and I am not your sister."

"No!"

Hime stabbed Severin on his chest, piercing his lungs and heart, which were fatal, and he would die within minutes, and as he fell towards his gynoid, he commanded Franz to save him, but the gynoid just stare at him while his eyes blinked, and seconds later, the gynoid exploded, and the explosion was so great that Severin's body was severed into several pieces, and burned and charred beyond recognition, and Hime was declared the winner, and as her supporters cheered, Reiri noticed that the mediator just appeared right after Severin died.

Her eyes focused on him as she had a feeling that something is not right, as if there seemed to be a reason why the mediator disappeared the moment Severin revealed his cybernetic hand. But for now, it does not matter as Hime won, and soon all charges against her were dropped, and everyone went separate ways, while Hime's faction returned to Sasanaki.

-x-

An hour later, the scene shifts at Sasanaki, where Hime and Sherwood's faction went to the parfait shop to fetch Sawawa, while Hiro went to a nearby alley to fetch Hime, and there he slowly fell for her and attempted to kiss her, only to be slapped by Hime as she heard the others heading their way, and as Hiro fell down the stairs, the others told him to get up, while Reiri teased Hiro for being too slow, and he was too dazed to respond to her teasing.

"Hiro…you're too slow…"

"…"

"Had you made your move a bit fast, she may have accepted your kiss…"

"…"

"Oh well…better luck next time…"

"…"

"Come on…we're heading back."

"…"

As the group was celebrating, they did not notice a teenage girl, about the same age as Hiro, was watching, and for some reason, she was watching Hiro, and then at Hime, showing some hint of jealousy, as the girl seemed to know about the two, but then slowly left, and Hiro seemed to have caught the sight of the passing girl, feeling that he has seen her before, but was cut off by Riza as she told him that they are heading back to the mansion.

"Hey, Hiro!"

"Huh?"

"Come on!"

"Um…"

"We're leaving!"

"Yeah…coming!"

"Let's go!"

"I'm coming!"

Hiro nodded as he looked behind him as he wondered who the person he just saw and why he had a feeling that he has seen that person before. After that, he joined the others as he heads back to the mansion so he and the others can rest and recover after the events that transpired.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked the opening chapter, and while most of it featured a flashback on the duel between Hime and Severin, it did show the OC who would play a role here and how this would affect Hiro and Hime.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter begins the story as everyone moves on after the duel, and a new classmate is introduced, and that is where Hiro gets in a bit of a bind…


	2. A New Classmate

**Blood Wars 2017**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Hime's faction are getting back to their usual lives, but then Hiro will be encountering someone whom he had a feeling that he has seen him/her before.

This will mostly focus on school life. Read on and see where this would lead to.

So read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2:**_ _ **Atarashī Kurasumeito**_

Two weeks have passed since Hime's faction returned to Sasanaki after the Hime-Severin duel at the Monster Kingdom, everyone was moving on well, and thankfully Sawawa was so ditzy to ask what went on during their brief absence, which Hime and her faction were relieved to see that she did not ask any questions, such as Hime having her right arm bandaged, among other things. They were also glad that Severin have not thought of using her as a hostage just to kill off Hime, and Hiro was relieved that nothing happened to his elder sister.

One morning, Hiro is ready to go to school, and as breakfast is being ready, he sat on the chair facing the dining table and is awaiting for the food to arrive, however, as usual, Riza and Reiri were racing towards the table, and the two began bickering over something so trivial, and this is where Hiro started to get worried knowing where this would lead to, and his worry came through as the ten vampire and werewolf warrior began to shout insults at one another.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

As Hiro stood up and attempted to mediate the quarrel, Sawawa smiled seeing that things have gotten so lively, and continued to cook, but things have gotten a bit loud as the two females are getting restless as their insults are getting a little extreme, as both got up and are ready to get physical, where Sawawa tried to urge them to simmer down and enjoy the breakfast, and while Riza was willing to take Sawawa's advise, Reiri urged Sawawa to cover the food claiming that FLEAS might jump out from Riza's hair and land on the pot, and thus caused Riza to get pissed and pinched both her cheeks.

Reiri retaliated and pinched Riza's cheeks as well, trying to pull each other apart while hurling insults at one another, trying to get the upper hand as Sawawa sighed seeing that the two are acting so childish again like it became a daily routine for them as the two started to get louder and louder by the succeeding minutes.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Hiro became more worried as their antics would surely attract Hime, as she is in the midst of recovering from the duel, and by then the princess came down and arrived at the dining area, where she stared at her two subordinates and sighed at the site she is witnessing, and is rather dismayed that Hiro is doing a poor job of prying the two females apart, and seeing that their roughhousing is getting a bit intense, Hime decided to step in and do what she does best.

KA-BLAG!

SKA-PLAG!

Hiro stared wide-eyed as Hime smacked Riza and Reiri, causing the two females to crouch down while holding their heads, and are sporting a huge lump, as they moaned in pain, and Hime gave the two a stern warning to behave themselves while in her presence or else risk getting evicted. Riza sighed and said she will behave while Reiri went silent, not wanting to incur her the princess' wrath. Hiro sighed in relief as things have gotten quiet and waited for the food to be served.

As Sawawa brought the food on the table, everyone began to eat, with Hime taking the food that has less meat, while the rest ate the food with meat and Reiri had a bowl of warm tomato stew. As Riza sighed in satisfaction, Reiri teased Riza not to burp, or else the whole mansion would go down, and in turn Riza told Reiri to go see the dentist claiming that the vampire has tooth decay, and once again the two began trading insults, and soon they forgot that Hime is there as the two began shouting again.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Hime was starting to get pissed and Hiro reacted immediately as he went towards the two females and urged them to stop their bickering.

"Riza-san...Reiri-san...please stop this at once!"

In the midst of the struggle, Hiro was unintentionally shoved, and he landed on Sawawa, causing her to throw a bowl of soup, and the bowl landed on Hime's head, and her whole body was smeared with the soup, and Hiro was HORRIFIED at what he saw and what would happen next. Riza and Reiri stopped their antics at seeing this, and wondered what would happen next.

Outside the mansion, the scene appeared relatively peaceful until…

KA-BOOM!

KA-BLAST!

KA-POW!

The scene shows that Hiro and Riza were running out of the mansion in fear, and Reiri followed, as you can see her butt smoking hot, and shouted in pain, and the scene shifts inside where you can see Sawawa restraining a pissed-off Hime, holding a grenade launcher and is threatening to fire another shot, and Sherwood just arrived and is surprised to see the scene, and after being told by Sawawa, Sherwood tries to calm her elder sister down so as to prevent her from firing another blast.

"Onee-sama..."

"..."

"Please calm down..."

"..."

"You should not get stressed...you just recovered from a serious situation..."

"..."

"Please calm down...relax..."

"..."

Flandre just stood there watching as the gynoid is holding a can of motor oil and puts a straw as the gynoid began sip, as Flandre seemed to be ignorant of the scene and looked outside where Reiri is sitting on a large basin of water and is using it to douse the smoke on her butt.

After a few minutes, Hime finally calmed down as Sherwood tells her that she needed to relax after the Severin affair, and promised that things will be peaceful for the time being, and as Hime calms down, she is about to take a seat when Flandre puts a whoopee cushion, and as Hime sat, a fart-like sound is heard, and Hime stood up and saw the cushion, and she asks Sawawa if she did this, which the youngest princess watched as Sawawa deny it.

"Sawawa..."

"Yes...?"

"Did you put this on my seat?"

"No...it wasn't me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mistress..."

"If it is not you, then who?"

"..."

However, Sherwood figured it out and told Hime that it was Flandre who did it, and the elder princess stared at the gynoid, and approached it, asking why Flandre did it, and instead threw a live mouse at her, which Hime shrieked, and moments later she is holding the grenade launcher and threatens to shoot down the gynoid but Sherwood tries to calm her elder sister down as Flandre casually walked away.

"Onee-sama..."

"..."

"Please calm down..."

"..."

"You should not get stressed...you just recovered from a serious situation..."

"..."

"Please calm down...relax..."

"..."

-x-

An hour later, the scene shifts to Sasanaki middle school, where Hiro is inside his classroom as he is wiping the sweat off his forehead after running for an hour just to escape Hime's wrath, and his classmate, Bucchi, approached him and asked what happened as he saw Hiro earlier running towards the school gate, and not wanting to cause a scene, Hiro claimed that he thought he is about to arrive late, which Bucchi sighed and told him that he should loosen up a bit.

While Hiro ignored Bucchi's words at first, he is forced to listen when he told her that he saw Reiri arriving, and mentioned that the butt portion of her school skirt had a black marking, which Hiro stared wide-eyed seeing that Reiri did not bother to change her uniform since the marking on her dress was due to Hime blasting the vampire with the grenade launcher.

Bucchi then invited Hiro that they should follow Reiri and investigate, but Hiro declines and said he is not interested, and Bucchi asks Hiro if he has lost any sense of adventurism, which he said he is just not interested in any of these for now, and Bucchi urged his classmate that he should try things that would get him excited, but Hiro said he is not in to it right now.

"Sorry...not interested..."

"Come on..."

"Not interested..."

"What...are you going to stay like that forever...?"

"..."

"Hey, Hiro...stop acting like a hermit and you should try doing exciting things once in a while..."

"..."

"Hiro..."

By then the teacher came and told everyone to take their seats and announced that they are having a new classmate starting today, and everyone wondered who this new classmate is, curious to know if the new student is a boy or a girl, and Hiro himself was surprised, as he had no idea that there would be a transfer student here, and there were no signs or indication that there would be a transferee coming to this school.

After that, the teacher motions the new student to come inside, and the new student appeared to be a girl, having the same height and build like Hiro, and having brown hair, shoulder-length, and is wearing the standard school uniform of Sasanaki Middle School. The students inside the classroom were somewhat curious as she appeared to be cute-looking, and there the new student wrote her name on the white board using the marker, and identified herself as **Riho Yorihimi**.

Hiro then stared curiously at Riho, as if he had a feeling that he has seen her before, and there the teacher tells Riho to take a seat, and she went forward and chooses her spot, where she sat right next to Hiro, much to the students' surprises seeing that she chose to sit next to Hiro, wondering why she chose to sit next to a wimpy guy, feeling that it does not suit her.

Hiro, glanced at Riho, as he is still wondering if he has met her before, and there Riho spoke to him.

"Hiro."

"Huh?"

"We meet again..."

"How...how do you know my name...?"

"..."

"Have we met before...?"

"Yes. A long time ago...as kids..."

"Eh?"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the OC makes her debut and is about to converse with Hiro, who would play a role here and how this would affect him and Hime.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Hiro and Riho are getting to know each other, which made Reiri feel that something is off, while the wheels of an incoming fate is slowly spinning...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	3. Getting To Know Each Other

**Blood Wars 2017**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see Hiro and Riho getting to know each other and this attracted the attention of their classmates, and Hiro will try to figure out if he do remember her from their past.

So read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 3:**_ ** _Otagai o Yoku Shirimasu_**

The scene shifts at the mansion where Hiro arrived after classes at Sasanaki Middle School, carrying the groceries as Sawawa is following him, and the siblings are getting ready to go inside the mansion, and as Sawawa went in first, Hiro stood outside as he had quite a day as he resumed classes after his involvement at the Monster Kingdom where he indirectly aided Hime in defeating Severin, and as he is standing at the door of the mansion, he recalled what went on at class as he could not believe that a new student became his classmate, a girl, and she said that she was Hiro's childhood friend.

Hiro had a hard time as he tried to recall how and where he first met Riho and it took until the end of classes to fully recall their childhood memories, and he is forced to recall what went on at school where Riho first arrived at the section he is in.

~x~

The scene shows that the teacher came and told everyone to take their seats and announced that they are having a new classmate starting today, and everyone wondered who this new classmate is, curious to know if the new student is a boy or a girl, and Hiro himself was surprised, as he had no idea that there would be a transfer student here, and there were no signs or indication that there would be a transferee coming to this school.

After that, the teacher motions the new student to come inside, and the new student appeared to be a girl, having the same height and build like Hiro, and having brown hair, shoulder-length, and is wearing the standard school uniform of Sasanaki Middle School. The students inside the classroom were somewhat curious as she appeared to be cute-looking, and there the new student wrote her name on the white board using the marker, and identified herself as **Riho Yorihimi**.

Hiro then stared curiously at Riho, as if he had a feeling that he has seen her before, and there the teacher tells Riho to take a seat, and she went forward and chooses her spot, where she sat right next to Hiro, much to the students' surprises seeing that she chose to sit next to Hiro, wondering why she chose to sit next to a wimpy guy, feeling that it does not suit her.

Hiro, glanced at Riho, as he is still wondering if he has met her before, and there Riho spoke to him.

"Hiro."

"Huh?"

"We meet again..."

"How...how do you know my name...?"

"..."

"Have we met before...?"

"Yes. A long time ago...as kids..."

"Eh?"

As Hiro tried to figure out what Riho meant, the teacher urged everyone to pay attention as classes are about to begin.

After 45 minutes it was recess and there Riho continued her conversation with Hiro, and told him that they met somewhere in Yokohama about a decade ago, and even showed him the picture they had, which was dated 10 years ago, and the background is that of a playground, where he slowly recalled the place, and despite this he is unable to recall the time that he and Riho met back then but he still decided to befriend her as she seem to know about him and asks what they did 10 years ago before getting separated.

"So…um…Yorihimi-san…"

"Call me Riho…"

"Okay…Riho-san…what exactly did we do ten years ago..?"

"We used to play at the park…"

"We…did?"

"Yes…it was a memorable one."

"…really…?"

"Yes…but…"

Riho told Hiro that they used to play on the see-saw, the slide and even hang out at his old house in Yokohama, which was a simple house, but after seven months her family had to move out and relocate at Tokyo. Riho told Hiro that she visited Yokohama five years later (in which both Hiro and Riho are aged 9 at that time) and found out that the house where the Hiyorimi family is empty and that Hiro is already gone, which saddened her.

Riho then told Hiro that she and her parents relocated at Sasanaki about five months ago, and there she revealed that she was able to recognize Hiro when she saw him riding with Riza a few months back, and from there she exerted a lot of effort to locate him and find the school he is studying, and thus, here she is in front of Hiro.

"Eh…?"

"…"

"Then…"

"Yes, Hiro."

"Um…"

"You…still recognize me after all these years…?"

"Yes…and I am glad to have found you."

"…"

Hiro could not believe what he just heard, that Riho has been trying to track him all these years and was able to recognize him despite bring 14, and as they talked even more, he is starting to recall most of his childhood years, and soon their friendship has rekindled, and there Riho asks him where is he living, and Hiro told her that he and his elder sister are currently residing within Sasanaki, and this made Riho curious as she asks him about his parents, and Hiro sadly told her that his and Sawawa's parents passed away years ago.

"Sorry…my parents died long ago…"

"Seriously…?"

"…yes…"

"I see…"

"…"

"Sorry if I…"

"Oh, it's okay…"

"Really…?"

Riho was saddened upon hearing this and apologized, which he said it was okay, and as the two talked some more, Bucchi was watching them in secret, taking notes as he finds it intriguing that a girl claiming to be Hiro's childhood friend, and wondered if she has an ulterior motive, as he knows that Hiro is SURROUNDED by a lot of BEAUTIES: Hiro's elder sister Sawawa, the 2nd year upperclassman Reiri Kamura, Riza Wildman and Hime. Bucchi's other classmates are also suspicious of Riho, wondering why a cute girl like her would approach Hiro instead of other boys.

The rest of Hiro's classmates are also watching the two and they also aired similar sentiments, wondering what Riho sees in Hiro and why she would befriend him first before other boys, seeing that Hiro is not worth her time and she should instead socialize with her other classmates.

"Look at that…"

"That new student approached Hiyorimi first…"

"What does that guy have that we don't…?"

"Yeah…Hiyorimi is a wimp…"

"She should hang out with other boys…"

"Does that girl have weird tastes in boys…?"

"Hiyorimi is not worth her time…"

"I agree…"

By then, another teacher came and tells the students to take their seats as classes is about to commence, and everyone took their seats and classes is about to resume, as Riho appeared ready and Hiro could not feel but feel intrigued about her as she seemed to know about his younger days and what they did a decade ago and felt that she might help him restore his interest in knowing what hus childhood days are like, as in the past he had a very sad childhood due to his and Sawawa's parents passed away several years ago.

-x-

Hours later, it was lunchtime, and Hiro is seen dining at the cafeteria, eating his lunch, and as he is eating, he is approached by Reiri and there she told him that Sawawa asks her to tell Hiro that he will be meeting her at the market after school, saying that she is going shopping and she will be needing Hiro's assistance, as well as saying that Flandre is being recharged thus the gynoid could not assist Sawawa in doing the chores, and Hiro nodded as he decided to help his sister out.

"I see."

"So…are you…?"

"Yes, I will meet nee-chan after school."

"That's good to hear."

"Thanks for telling me, Reiri-san."

"Oh, it's not a problem."

"…"

"?"

By then Riho came and glanced at Hiro, seeing her talking to Reiri, and Reiri saw Riho, in which she became quite intrigued as she seemed to resemble Hiro, in height, and build, as well as sporting brown hair, but her hair length was shoulder-length, and she smiled at her as Riho bowed, and there Reiri tells Hiro that she is going, and as Reiri left, Riho approached Hiro and asks him who is Reiri, in which Hiro said that she is an upperclassman and a friend, and Riho glanced at the departing Reiri, feeling that something is not right, like why would an upperclassman be socializing students who are a year below her and asks if there is something going on between them.

"A senpai, huh?"

"?"

"Hiro-san…is there something going on between you two?"

"Eh…?"

"…"

"N-no…Reiri-san is a friend…nothing more!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Despite blushing, Hiro assured to her that he and Reiri are just friends and nothing else, and she felt relieved to hear that, and she tells him that she has free time this weekend and invited him to hang out with her which Hiro blinked his eyes, as he was never invited to hang out with a girl before, and when he asks her where, she said that there is a carnival somewhere within Sasanaki, and Hiro thought about it and asks if it is okay.

"A…carnival…?"

"Yes."

"…"

"If…you are not available…it is okay…"

"Is it okay for you to invite me out?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well…"

"Do not worry…leave everything to me."

After hearing her assurance, Hiro decided to accept the invitation and Riho smiled, and as the two classmates talked, other students are glancing at the two, intrigued to see that a new student has befriended Hiro and they wondered what she sees in him knowing that Hiro is clumsy and not a boyfriend-type, and they assume that Riho is a scatterbrain like Hiro being that the two looked similar to one another.

"Look at that…"

"She asked him out…"

"Is she really a ditz?"

"Or a scatterbrain…"

"Could be…they're both idiot-types…"

"Really?"

"Probably…they both looked alike…"

"Really…?"

The day went on until classes ended, and Hiro left to meet up with Sawawa, and Riho watches him leave as she is looking forward to meeting him the next day.

~x~

The scene shifts at the door of the mansion as Hiro was roused from his recollection as Sawawa was calling him, and Hiro hurriedly went inside the mansion as he placed the groceries at the counter of the kitchen, and the day went on until dinner arrived, and as everyone is having dinner, Reiri is glancing at Hiro as she has a feeling that something is odd, as she felt that something strange occurred at school earlier yet she is not sure if this is due to Riho.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as there is no action yet, but the story focused mostly on Hiro and Riho, in which their backstories are shown and that they are childhood friends from Yokohama, and now they meet up again at Sasanaki.

For some reason, Riho is curious as to why Hiro is friends with Reiri despite his assurance that he and Reiri are just friends, and Riho seem to have a hint of jealousy.

More on that in the next chapters.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Hiro and Riho go on a date, and gets to meet more of Hiro's friends, which Riho seem to have some reservations…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	4. Hint of Affection

**Blood Wars 2017**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here hiro and Riho continue to hang out and bond, and there Riho would encounter another of Hime's subordinate and there she decided to make her move to get closer to Hiro while their middle school lives are ongoing.

So read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 4:**_ ** _Aijō no hinto_**

About a week later, the scene shifts to Sasanaki Middle School, where things there went on without problems or incidents, as the place is generally peaceful and so far no BAD ELEMENTS presented itself, and you can see that Hiro and Riho are getting along well, their friendship slowly reconnecting and while Bucchi was quite suspicious towards her, he nevertheless befriended her and they seem to get along well though she seemed to be a bit perplexed about his hobbies about finding any supernatural events and asks him if that is what he is doing in his spare time, which he proudly admitted.

"Of course...that is my passion!"

"..."

"You get to discover things and you could be famous!"

"I doubt it."

"You should give it a try, Yorihimi-san!"

"I think I'll pass."

"Huh? Why?"

"Don't ask."

Hiro sweat-dropped at the scene and hoped that his two friends won't get in to a conflict due to their differing hobbies and personalities, and when Hiro and Riho are alone later in the afternoon somewhere within the school, Riho began telling him that she is glad to have found and reconnected their friendship, which Hiro blushed as he is glad to find another friend besides Bucchi, while at the same time he is unknowingly getting drawn to her.

By then Riza came and approached Hiro and handed him a bento as she told him that Sawawa asks her to give it to him which Hiro accepted and thanked her for coming all the way here which she smiled and nodded, saying that it is nothing.

"Here you go, Hiro. Your sister asked me to deliver it to you."

"Thanks, Riza-san."

"No sweat. I was passing by the area anyway."

"Thanks."

"So...did Reiri cause you sny problem?"

"No...she's behaving."

"That's good to hear. Got to go. See ya!"

"Thanks again."

Riho looks on as she gets to see Hiro interacting with another female, and can tell that Riza is not from this school yet she is curious as to why she is talking so casually to Hiro. As Riza left, Riho asks Hiro who Riza is and what is her connection to him. Hiro sighed and told her that she is a fellow boarder as he and Sawawa are staying at a mansion owned by an aristocratic woman, who happened to be Sawawa's employer.

Riho was a bit puzzled at first until mentally recalling that she saw Hiro trying to kiss Hime at an alley several days ago, yet for some reason she did not brought the subject up and instead asks if she can visit him at the place he and Sawawa is staying, which Hiro was a bit hesitant to reply, as he is worried that she might get unnecessary ideas should she find out about his CURRENT PREDICAMENT as well as getting worried that she might get caught in a crossfire if an enemy attack suddenly show up.

"Um...you want to...what...?"

"I would like to visit your place."

"Uh...are you sure...?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Hiro-kun...?"

"Um...how about this...?"

"Huh?"

Hiro then came up with a compromise, saying that he would ask Sawawa first if it would be okay, which Riho nodded, and the bell rang which signaled the end of lunch break, and the two teens went back to their classroom, not noticing that Reiri is watching them, and she smirked as she finds it interesting as she noticed Riho's hint of jealousy after seeing Hiro talking with Riza.

Reiri is also intrigued to see that Hiro made another friend, which is a first female friend at this school and she wondered what would happen if Riho were to meet Hime, finding that an impending LOVE TRIANGLE would be interesting to watch so as to see how Hiro would respond to such a situation knowing that he is attracted to Hime.

"Fu-fu-fu...this should be interesting..."

Her thoughts was interrupted when her female underclassmen came and told her that lunch break is over and she needs to return to class, which Reiri smiled and thanked her for reminding her for that, which the female 1st year students smiled and nodded.

"Sure..."

"No problem..."

"It is our pleasure..."

"We should get going, Kamura-san."

"Thanks, girls."

"Sure."

"Let's go."

"..."

Reiri and the underclassmen then head off back to the school building as classes are about to resume.

-x-

Later in the day, Hiro arrived home where he passed by the kitchen where Sawawa is washing the dishes, and there Hiro approached her and asks her if it is okay for him to invite Riho to the mansion which Sawawa said it is okay, and when told about Riho, Sawawa began to think as she seemed to recall that name before, and when Hiro told her about Riho being their childhood neighbor, Sawawa tried hard to recall but told her younger brother that she could not really recall about Riho.

"Hmm..."

"Nee-chan...?"

"I can't seem to recall her..."

"Really...?"

"Let's see...when was the last time I..."

"..."

"Hmm..."

"..."

Hiro blinked his eyes when he sees that Sawawa could not recall anything about the past 10 years regarding who their neighbors are, and wondered if she is really ditzy or if she really forgotten about it, yet he is fine with it as Sawawa said it is okay to invite Riho over, and the 14-year old boy head back to his room to change clothes, and minutes later he took a shower as he passed by Hime and he greeted her politely which she just nodded.

Minutes later, Hiro is inside his room and drying off his body before feeling exhausted, not realizing that his FLAME OF LIFE is about to expire, and as he lay on bed, he wondered what Riho would think should she find out that he is a BLOOD WARRIOR, and closed his eyes.

By then Hime came and stared at the younger boy's naked form, and sighed seeing that Hiro can be dense at time, yet she appeared to have a soft spot for him and placed her finger on his chest, and the FLAME OF LIFE appeared and is absorbed into his body, and Hiro is recharged, yet he remained asleep and looked like he is in a peaceful slumber.

Hime glanced at Hiro as for some reason she seemed to have some affection towards him as her hand slowly brushed his hair, then caress his face. Her eyes gazed at the sleeping boy and wondered why she is feeling like this towards him. While she sees him as a reliable shield, over time she started to get a bit fond of his presence, as he saved her countless times in the past six months, and now she is starting to take notice of him.

Her eyes then gazed lower until seeing the boy's crotch, which was FULLY SHAVED, and she raised an eyebrow seeing how cute it looked, and a smirk form in her lips as a naughty thought hit her and decided to have a bit of fun, feeling that this would be the least reward she can give him, and there she slowly caress Hiro's organ in a slow but playful manner, and soon his penis started to harden, increase in size until reaching its full strength.

Hime gazed directly at Hiro's penis, as it was pointing straight and could feel it throbbing hard, which had a sensual look that struck her, and her body seem to make a move on its own, as her right hand slowly, but sensually, started to rub his erection up and down, and Hiro's arousal gives its reaction - throbbing and throbbing.

" _Fuu-fuu-fuu...it sure is "alive"...I guess I'll be able to relieve myself of this boredom..._ "

Smirking, Hime removed the glove on her right hand and slowly encircled it around Hiro's erect penis and slowly increases the rubbing on Hiro's erection and she got the same results, and she became more bold as she gently rubbed him up and down, feeling it throb and twitching, and to her surprise, she finds herself fascinated to a degree and she released her hold and rubbed the "head" with her palm, and there she sees his erection moving back and fro.

By then Hime she saw a small bottle of baby oil so she stopped her actions for a moment so she can get it. After getting it, she poured some on her right hand while noticing Hiro's erection moving back and fro, she smirked as she started to rub it with the baby oil on her hand and then encircled it on his penis and began rubbing him up and down, this gives Hiro's raging organ a slippery feel, but this served to arouse him, as she sensually rubbed him up and down, while her left hand started to knead his balls, and soon his hips started to move in thrusts, slowly.

" _Fuu-fuu-fuu...this is fun..._ "

Hime smirked as she slowly increased the rubbing in a slow but steady pace, feeling him getting harder, and then his breathing became a bit ragged, though he remained asleep as she smirked wider seeing how sensual her actions had an effect on him in a subconscious level, and decided to increase her action a bit. She felt that she herself is getting aroused and soon his hips began to move faster as his legs spread wider. She can feel his erection throbbing harder and she rubbed him in a sensual manner, and Hiro can be heard moaning softly as he thrusts his hips upward.

As the minutes passed, Hiro's body is absorbing a lot of arousal as Hime slowly increased the speed of her rubbing, his penis throbbed harder and harder while his hips was thrusting upward as well, his stomach muscle starting to get tensed as arousal is increasing in every second. She stopped her actions briefly to pour more baby oil on her hand and saw Hiro's erection "wagging" while pointing a bit upward, which she realized that he is just several more rubs before he exploded.

Smirking, she decided to try and prolong his arousal as she slowly rubbed his arousal and decreases the rubbing a bit, but this didn't stop Hiro's hips from thrusting upward as the arousing sensation has enveloped his body, his erection throbbing harder, and seeing that he is in "agony", she decided that his body "has have enough" and slowly increases the rubbing.

" _Okay...better get to the finale...and see how he "explode"..._ "

As she slowly increases her hand job, his hips moved upward and thrusts to meet Hime's rubbing and as the minutes passed by, she can tell that Hiro is subconsciously reaching his limit, as his penis throbbed non-stop and his hips thrusts up hard, and before she knew it, he "exploded", and there she saw Hiro's erection "releasing" his "essence" as it shoots up and landed on his belly, and some on her hand, but she kept on rubbing him, as she can see in plain view how he "explode", feeling fascinated at what she saw.

" _Hmm..like a fountain...so that's how a boy "explode"...so sensual to watch...and it's colored white..._ "

Hime stared in curiosity as she gets to see Hiro's "explosion" up close, seeing his "seed" shooting from the "head" of his penis, yet she continued to rub him, feeling it throb harder and harder while Hiro's hips kept thrusting upwards, and even after his penis emptied itself, Hime continued to rub his organ, feeling it throb yet it was starting to soften up and there she slowly ceased her action, and saw that his "seed" landed on his belly and she grabbed a towel to wipe off the EVIDENCE before wiping her hand, and then used the blanket to cover his body as Hime gets up, leaving his room.

Minutes later, Hiro woke up as he felt that he had an EROTIC DREAM, not knowing that Hime gave him a PHALLIC MASSAGE, and he is clueless about it yet he dressed up before calling Riho, and there he told her that Sawawa said it is okay for her to visit the mansion.

"Really, Hiro-kun...?"

"Yeah...nee-chan said it is okay."

"I see...then can I visit you on Saturday?"

"Saturday you say?"

"Yes."

"Um...I guess it is okay."

"Then let's meet at school on Saturday and you can show me the route."

"Well...okay..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Riho made her move to get closer to Hiro after seeing him interact with Riza. There may be a hint of jealousy here and decided to do something to make Hiro shift his focus on her.

Hime also seem to have some affection towards Hiro, as aside from recharging him with the FLAME OF LIFE, she gives him a MASSAGE, and then left. Looks like a possible love triangle is brewing…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Riho is set to meet with Hiro and be given a tour at the mansion, where she will finally get to meet Hime in person…see what would happen next…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	5. Visiting The Mansion

**Blood Wars 2017**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Hiro and Riho continue to hang out and bond, and this time Riho would encounter another of Hime's allies while getting to pay a visit as Hiro's current home...

So read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 5: Dai Teitaku o Otozureru**_

Three days later, it was Saturday, and Hiro left the mansion early to meet up with Riho at school as they both agreed to meet each other there so that Hiro can show her the route towards the mansion, and he felt a bit nervous as he is worried about what Riho's impression should she witness the antics of Riza and Reiri, as well as numerous assassins coming in random times.

As Hiro walked the road, he did not notice that he is being watched, and the unseen figure decided to follow Hiro and see where this would lead to, seemingly having a diabolical plan in mind, and Hiro is unaware of this. He continued to walk the road and after countless minutes he arrived at the gates of Sasanaki Middle School, where Riho is waiting. She smiled upon seeing Hiro and he smiled in return as the two classmates meet up.

"Hiro-san!"

"Ah, Riho-san..."

"Glad to see you."

"Yeah...thanks for waiting."

"So...can I visit your place?"

"Uh...sure..."

"Today is Saturday...that means we have free time..."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha...right..."

After some talking, the two leaves the school as they head for Hime's mansion as Hiro promised Riho to show her h is current home. Deep inside he hoped that Riho would not suspect that he is a BLOOD WARRIOR as he do not want to complicate matters, as well as being considerate for her safety given that there are FORCES out there who are after Hime and any if her retainers. Getting Riho caught in the middle is something Hiro want to avoid at any costs.

As the two classmates are walking, neither of them noticed that they are being followed, and the stalker made sure that Hiro and Riho would not notice him and kept his distance. Meanwhile, Riho began asking Hiro what does he do in his spare time during weekends and vacations, in which he sweat-dropped and came up with alibis that would not arouse suspicions as he does not want her to find out that he is embroiled in the battle between royal siblings.

"…and that's what I do in my spare time…"

"Really…?"

"Y-yeah…I sort of not usually going to malls or anything…"

"I see…"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha…"

"?"

"That's all, Riho-san…"

"…"

Riho stared at Hiro in confusion, yet she took the bait seeing that he is not involved in any activities that involves other girls. As they walked the road, they passed by Keziah Bold and the mermaid girl, and Keziah greeted him, but Hiro whispered to him to address him by his real name as he does not want anyone to find out that he is a BLOOD WARRIOR, and Keziah nodded seeing that Riho is with Hiro, and also not wanting to complicate matters that involve civilians.

"…I see…"

"So please don't say anything unnecessarily, Keziah-san…"

"Okay, kid…you have my word."

"Thanks, Keziah-san…"

"No problem."

"We'll be going then…"

"Fine. See you around."

"Yeah…"

After that, Keziah and the mermaid girl left, and as the two teens left as well, neither noticed that the stalker was nearby, keeping his distance as he does not want to be noticed, and seeing that the coast is clear, he resumed following Hiro and Riho, intending to observe the two teens before making a decision, seemingly having a plan for either Hiro and/or Riho.

Meanwhile, Riho asks Hiro who Keziah is, curious to know why Keziah greeted Hiro so casually. Again Hiro made an alibi by saying that he is a friend of Riza and other alibi to defuse any suspicion, not wanting her to find out that Keziah is a werewolf warrior who serves Prince Emile, and thankfully Riho nodded and took the alibi well, much to Hiro's relief.

"I see.."

"Yeah…that's it…"

"Okay."

"Thanks."

"?"

"…"

"Are you okay, Hiro-san?"

"Yes…perfectly fine!"

After several countless minutes, the two teens arrived outside the mansion, where Riho stared in disbelief at seeing her childhood friend's place, and asks him if this is really the place where Hiro and Sawawa are staying at the moment, and Hiro laughed nervously and said that he and Sawawa are staying there for the moment.

Riho could not believe when told that Sawawa is employed as a maid when told of the circumstances and wondered if Hiro and Sawawa are being treated nicely, but Hiro assured that he and Sawawa are living comfortably and that Hime is a nice person, and there Riho finally learned who the woman she saw Hiro trying to kiss her several weeks back at the alley. She braces herself as she wants to meet Hime face to face to see why Hiro tried to kiss her and slapped him in reply.

By then they saw Sawawa sweeping the lawn and Hiro greeted her and asks how are things inside the mansion, where she told Hiro that a group of musicians are attempting to SERENADE her, and there Riho recognizes Sawawa and the two girls talked, where Sawawa finally recalled Riho and is surprised to see her as a teenager.

"Oh…so you're Hiro's childhood friend.."

"Yes…I'm glad you finally remembered…"

"Oh my…you sure have grown…"

"Not really…"

"I'm glad my brother found you…"

"Oh no…it's the other way around…I'm the one who found Hiro…"

"Really?"

"Yes."

However, a loud music is heard and the mansion began to shake and DANCE as they can hear the band if musicians singing in an ANNOYING tune which Sawawa said that they were at it since five minutes ago despite Hime telling them to leave, and there they can hear the ANNOYING BAND singing and playing their instruments in an annoyingly loud way.

 _~x_

 _dadada dadada_

 _nanisama da okosama da_  
 _yomei wa zatto shichi, hachijuu nen_  
 _omae wa sudeni dadadadada_

 _nani-chan da akachan da_  
 _ni jikan oki ni goukyuu da_  
 _yofuke ni oppai youkyuu da_

 _MAMA ga mushi nara ichiou_  
 _PAPA no oppai suttemiru no da_  
 _(itteeei konoyarou!)_

 _dada dada dada dada koneru dadadadada_  
 _FAMIRESU no OMOCHA ga hoshii no da_  
 _dada(dada) dada(dada) dada nedaru dadadadada_  
 _kikiwake nai no de onajimi da_  
 _dada(dada) dada(dada) jidandafumu dadadadada_  
 _donguri moratte GOKIGEN da_  
 _da da da da damasareta_

 _「 shira nai hito ni tsuiteiccha DAME ! 」_  
 _「 yonaka ni kuchibue fuicha DAME ! 」_  
 _「 nikumaki onigiri no niku dake tabete sutecha DAME ! 」_  
 _「 onigiri ni CHOKOREETO irecha DAME ! 」_  
 _「 MAMA to isshoni ofuro haitteru karatte ,_  
 _MAMA no karada no tokuchou o yoso no hito ni shabeccha zettai DAMEEEEEEE ! 」_

 _nani-gaki da KUSOGAKI da_  
 _umarete nanka suimase-en_  
 _misoshiru koboshite suimase-en_

 _PAPA yori hitoashi osakini_  
 _MAMA no beddo ni mogurikomu no da_

 _dada dada dada dada koneru dadadadada_  
 _KECHAPPU aji ga suki na no da_  
 _dada(dada) dada(dada) dada nedaru dadadadada_  
 _AISU to ZERII wa betsubara da_  
 _da da da da da da moreru da da da da da_  
 _UNKO ya CHINKO de gokigen da_  
 _da da da da damasareta_  
(dame da koreya!)~ da da da

~x

Riho blinked her eyes as she never thought that the mansion would be this ROWDY, and Hiro is worried that Riho would get any wrong ideas, and then an explosion occurred where you can see the members of the ANNOYING BAND are thrown out of the window along with their music instruments, and their butts are SMOKING HOT, where the scene shifts inside, where you can see Hime holding an RPG, and her face shows like she is about to explode from rage, with Riza trying to calm her down fearing that her actions might attract unwanted attention.

"Whoa, Hime!"

"…"

"Calm down…"

"…"

"They're gone now…so calm down, okay?"

"…"

"Easy with that thing…you could hurt someone…"

"…"

Reiri yawned as she finds a bit of entertainment at seeing Hime SHOWING her FUN SIDE, and commented that Hime did not do the same to Hiro, saying that she has SOFT SPOT for him, which Riza questions Reiri on that, and Reiri revealed that she caught a glimpse of Hiro trying to kiss Hime at the alley but she slapped him down towards the stairs to cover it up, shocking Riza.

"What?"

"Yup."

"Seriously?"

"Of course…"

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I am."

"Hime…?"

"…"

For the first time, Hime blushed yet she is pissed further and aimed the RPG at Reiri and the teen vampire shrieked in terror and ran off. Outside the mansion, Hiro, Sawawa and Riho heard another explosion, where they saw Reiri running out from the door, clutching her REAR as it was SMOKING HOT, and heading towards the garden where a huge basin of water is displayed.

"AAAAIIEEE! MY BUTT!"

Reiri placed her BUTT on the basin and the water slowly doused the smoke, and she sighed in relief, and Riho stared in disbelief, her eyes twitching as she never see anything like this before, and Hiro covered his face with his palm as he is worried about what would happen next, as he slowly came to realize that inviting Riho here may have been a big mistake and he is slowly regretting ever inviting her to visit the mansion.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Riho finally found the mansion, but is perturbed by the antics she saw, and Hiro is worried about what would happen next.

The ANNOYING BAND from my previous fic, **Princess Parents** , make a cameo, and like before, they annoy Hime so much that she used an RPG just to get them to leave.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Hime and Riho are about to meet face to face. What will happen n

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	6. Inside The Mansion

**Blood Wars 2017**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see Riho spend her first minutes in the mansion, while Hiro tries to keep her from finding out about his secret…as well as to keep her out of HARM'S WAY.

And this will show what's in store once Riho gets to meet Hime…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 6: Dai teitaku no naka_**

After several countless minutes, the two teens arrived outside the mansion, where Riho stared in disbelief at seeing her childhood friend's place, and asks him if this is really the place where Hiro and Sawawa are staying at the moment, and Hiro laughed nervously and said that he and Sawawa are staying there for the moment.

Riho could not believe when told that Sawawa is employed as a maid when told of the circumstances and wondered if Hiro and Sawawa are being treated nicely, but Hiro assured that he and Sawawa are living comfortably and that Hime is a nice person, and there Riho finally learned who the woman she saw Hiro trying to kiss her several weeks back at the alley. She braces herself as she wants to meet Hime face to face to see why Hiro tried to kiss her and slapped him in reply.

Upon meeting with Sawawa, Riho talked to her and the maid slowly recalls her and commented that Riho has grown up and is glad that she has found Hiro again after so many years.

However, a loud music is heard and the mansion began to shake and DANCE as they can hear the band of musicians singing in an ANNOYING tune which Sawawa said that they were at it since five minutes ago despite Hime telling them to leave, and there they can hear the **ANNOYING BAND** singing and playing their instruments in an annoyingly loud way.

 _dadada dadada  
dadada dadada  
dadada dadada_

 _nanisama da okosama da_  
 _yomei wa zatto shichi, hachijuu nen_  
 _omae wa sudeni dadadadada_

 _nani-chan da akachan da  
ni jikan oki ni goukyuu da  
yofuke ni oppai youkyuu da_

 _MAMA ga mushi nara ichiou  
PAPA no oppai suttemiru no da  
(itteeei konoyarou!)_

 _dada dada dada dada koneru dadadadada_  
 _FAMIRESU no OMOCHA ga hoshii no da_  
 _dada(dada) dada(dada) dada nedaru dadadadada_  
 _kikiwake nai no de onajimi da_  
 _dada(dada) dada(dada) jidandafumu dadadadada_  
 _donguri moratte GOKIGEN da_  
 _da da da da damasareta_

 _dada dada dada dada koneru dadadadada  
FAMIRESU no OMOCHA ga hoshii no da  
dada(dada) dada(dada) dada nedaru dadadadada  
kikiwake nai no de onajimi da  
dada(dada) dada(dada) jidandafumu dadadadada  
donguri moratte GOKIGEN da  
da da da da damasareta_

Riho blinked her eyes as she never thought that the mansion would be this ROWDY, and Hiro is worried that Riho would get any wrong ideas, and then an explosion occurred where you can see the members of the ANNOYING BAND are thrown out of the window along with their music instruments, and their butts are SMOKING HOT, where the scene shifts inside, where you can see Hime holding an RPG, and her face shows like she is about to explode from rage, with Riza trying to calm her down fearing that her actions might attract unwanted attention.

"Whoa, Hime!"

"…"

"Calm down…"

"…"

"They're gone now…so calm down, okay?"

"…"

"Easy with that thing…you could hurt someone…"

"…"

Reiri yawned as she finds a bit of entertainment at seeing Hime SHOWING her FUN SIDE, and commented that Hime did not do the same to Hiro, saying that she has SOFT SPOT for him, which Riza questions Reiri on that, and Reiri reminded about Hiro trying to kiss Hime at the alley but she slapped him down towards the stairs to cover it up, instead of using the RPG on Hiro. A shocked Riza realized that Reiri is causing Hime to get pissed again.

For the second time, Hime blushed yet she is pissed further and aimed the RPG at Reiri and the teen vampire shrieked in terror and ran off. Outside the mansion, Hiro, Sawawa and Riho heard another explosion, where they saw Reiri running out from the door, clutching her REAR as it was SMOKING HOT, and heading towards the garden where a huge basin of water is displayed.

"AAAAIIEEE! MY BUTT!"

Reiri placed her BUTT on the basin and the water slowly doused the smoke, and she sighed in relief, and Riho stared in disbelief, her eyes twitching as she never see anything like this before, and Hiro covered his face with his palm as he is worried about what would happen next, as he slowly came to realize that inviting Riho here may have been a big mistake and he is slowly regretting ever inviting her to visit the mansion.

As Riho twitched her eyes in shock over the fact that she never thought that such wanton violence is prevalent inside the mansion, Sawawa invited Riho to come in which the teen girl accepted and as she follows Sawawa inside, Hiro sighed as he saw Reiri getting off the basin, the butt portion of her skirt is drenched but a hole is seen, and with the backside of her black panties also bore a hole due to the RPG blast, a blushing Hiro tells Reiri to change clothes, which a blushing Reiri nodded.

"Um…Reiri-san…"

"What?"

"You…need to change."

"Why?"

"The back of your skirt…and your panties…they bore a hole…I could…see your…but…"

"Eeep!"

"…"

"I'm going to change!"

Reiri then went inside the mansion to change her clothes, and Hiro sighed as he hoped that Riho would not get any weird ideas and suspect anything that would give him away, not wanting her to find out that he is half-immortal, or that Hime is a princess from the Monster Kingdom.

-x-

Minutes later, Riho is being entertained by Sawawa, and at the other side, Hiro requested to Hime to keep things simple as he does not want Riho to find out about his current situation. While Hime at first did not care about what Riho sees, she slowly relents as she too does not want any unwanted attention, and abide by her servant's request and said she will try to tone down the antics inside the mansion though she said she cannot make assurances as it would depend on the situation.

Hiro nodded and said it is fine as long as Riho does not see anything weird going on inside the mansion, as well as not wanting her to find out that he is a half-immortal and spread rumors at school, which Hime sighed yet understood what her servant requested her to do.

"Fine, I'll abide by your request for now."

"Thanks, Hime."

"…"

"And if possible…try to put up with Reiri's antics…I don't want Riho to think that you're an…overtly violent person…"

"Hiro…"

"Please…"

"Fine."

"Thanks!"

After that, Hiro leaves to accommodate Riho and, out of curiosity, Hime followed, and hid behind a corner where she saw Hiro talking to his classmate. Hime noted that Riho resembled Hiro, in hair color, slim build and complexion, and is cute-looking. For some reason Hime felt a bit...concerned, and to her surprise, she finds herself quite feeling uneasy about Hiro entertaining a girl despite him already hanging out with Riza, Reiri and even Sherwood.

Behind her were Riza and Reiri, and they too are curious about Riho, and Reiri sensed a LOVE ANGLE is in the works yet Riza is baffled about what Reiri said since she knows that Hiro has no love interest but Reiri reminded that Hiro attempted to kiss Hime, but Hime smacked Reiri on the head, causing her to get a HUGE LUMP on her head, and the princess threatens the vampire if she makes another careless comment.

"OW!"

"Do you wish to die badly?"

"Ah…no.."

"Then shut your mouth or else."

"Yes, Hime-sama…"

"…"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha…"

"…"

Riza chided Reiri to shut up, but Reiri began teasing Riza saying that she has no boyfriend and wanted a dog instead, and this made Riza pissed off and began trading verbal jabs, which Reiri retaliated verbally and resulting in a shouting match between the two.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Their antics reached the living room where Riho heard the commotion and she asks Hiro what is going on, and a distressed Hiro said that one of the borders is arguing with a client, which Riho seemed to accept the boy's alibi, and continue to sip tea. As the two classmates talked, Hiro decided to use the bathroom and said he will be back, and as he left, Riho wondered what kind of place is this as she never thought that the mansion can be so...rowdy.

By then she saw Sawawa passing by, and then saw her talking to Hime, and Riho stared at Hime, looking very curious to see her and then overheard them talking which she decided to eavesdrop, and there she listens on as Hime gives Sawawa some instructions as the maid is going to buy groceries.

"Sawawa…you know what to do?"

"Yes, oujo-sama…"

"Make sure you do not miss a single ingredient."

"Sure."

"I leave the cooking to you."

"Yes, leave it to me."

"You may go."

"Okay!"

As Sawawa left, Hime sighed as she felt that spying on Hiro and his visitor is just a waste of time, and is about to leave when Reiri teases Hime of being insecure towards Riho, which Hime flatly denies, and Riza tells Reiri to stop pestering Hime, but the vampire teases Riza again and this resulted in another shouting match between the two.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Hime is getting irritated and made her move, and smacked the two females on their heads, resulting in the two getting lumps on their heads. Then she grabbed the two by their ears and threatened them with harsh words if they do not keep their antics down.

KA-BLAG!

KA-SPLAG!

"OW!"

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"WILL YOU TWO EVER STOP BICKERING?!"

"My apologies, your highness!"

"Sorry, Hime..."

"NOW STOP SHOUTING AND KEEP IT DOWN! REIRI...IF YOU TRY MY PATIENCE AGAIN...YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN...GET ME?"

"Yes, ma'am..."

"Good..."

Riho blinked her eyes, and is very intrigued. Having seen Hime up close, she is surprised to see that the owner of this mansion is of German descent, wearing a gothic dress and of monarchy, seeing Hime wearing a tiara and Sawawa, Reiri and Riza calling Hime by royal terms, which shows that she is a princess. Riho then wondered what kind of person Hime is and why is she staying here and why Sawawa and Hiro are living here.

Riho then recalled catching a glimpse of Hiro trying to kiss her weeks back, and now she immediately regarded Hime as her rival when it comes to Hiro. She now wanted to confront Hime and find out if she is interested in Hiro or not.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Riho finally got inside the mansion, but is perturbed by the antics she saw, and Hiro is worried about what would happen next.

The ANNOYING BAND from my previous fic, Princess Parents, make a cameo, and like before, they annoy Hime so much that she used an RPG just to get them to leave.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Hime and Riho are about to meet face to face. What will happen next?

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	7. Meeting With The Princess

**Blood Wars 2017**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see Riho spend her first minutes in the mansion, while Hiro tries to keep her from finding out about his secret…as well as to keep her out of HARM'S WAY.

And this will show what's in store once Riho gets to meet Hime…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 7: Purinsesu to no deai_**

Their antics reached the living room where Riho heard the commotion and she asks Hiro what is going on, and a distressed Hiro said that one of the borders is arguing with a client, which Riho seemed to accept the boy's alibi, and continue to sip tea. As the two classmates talked, Hiro decided to use the bathroom and said he will be back, and as he left, Riho wondered what kind of place is this as she never thought that the mansion can be so...rowdy.

By then she saw Sawawa passing by, and then saw her talking to Hime, and Riho stared at Hime, looking very curious to see her and then overheard them talking which she decided to eavesdrop, and there she listens on as Hime gives Sawawa some instructions as the maid is going to buy groceries.

"Sawawa…you know what to do?"

"Yes, oujo-sama…"

"Make sure you do not miss a single ingredient."

"Sure."

"I leave the cooking to you."

"Yes, leave it to me."

"You may go."

"Okay!"

As Sawawa left, Hime sighed as she felt that spying on Hiro and his visitor is just a waste of time, and is about to leave when Reiri teases Hime of being insecure towards Riho, which Hime flatly denies, and Riza tells Reiri to stop pestering Hime, but the vampire teases Riza again and this resulted in another shouting match between the two.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Hime is getting irritated and made her move, and smacked the two females on their heads, resulting in the two getting lumps on their heads. Then she grabbed the two by their ears and threatened them with harsh words if they do not keep their antics down.

KA-BLAG!

KA-SPLAG!

"OW!"

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"WILL YOU TWO EVER STOP BICKERING?!"

"My apologies, your highness!"

"Sorry, Hime..."

"NOW STOP SHOUTING AND KEEP IT DOWN! REIRI...IF YOU TRY MY PATIENCE AGAIN...YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN...GET ME?"

"Yes, ma'am..."

"Good..."

Riho blinked her eyes, and is very intrigued. Having seen Hime up close, she is surprised to see that the owner of this mansion is of German descent, wearing a gothic dress and of monarchy, seeing Hime wearing a tiara and Sawawa, Reiri and Riza calling Hime by royal terms, which shows that she is a princess. Riho then wondered what kind of person Hime is and why is she staying here and why Sawawa and Hiro are living here.

Riho then recalled catching a glimpse of Hiro trying to kiss her weeks back, and now she immediately regarded Hime as her rival when it comes to Hiro. She now wanted to confront Hime and find out if she is interested in Hiro or not.

As Hiro came back, Riho composes herself and began asking him what is it like living here, and even asks if Hime treated him nicely, which he felt quite nervous as he could not possibly tell her what he is doing while not in school. He could not afford to tell her that he is a Blood Warrior and wants to keep things private, or else Riho woukd get wild ideas and may even spread rumors if she were to find out about what is going on here.

He then laughed nervously and said that he and Sawawa are doing fine here and said that things are peaceful within the mansion, yet Riho seemed to be unconvinced and began asking him why Riza and Reiri are also here at the mansion, and even asks Hiro what is his relationship with Reiri and Riza, which made Hiro more nervous as he is guessing that she is getting suspicious about what is going on inside the mansion, and he offered some alibi just to get her to stop suspecting something.

"Well…"

"…"

"Riza and Reiri are…boarding here as well…"

"Huh?"

"Like nee-chan…Riza and Reiri also work for Hime…"

"Really…?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…"

Riho raised an eyebrow as she seemingly did not take Hiro's word for it, and the 14-year old boy is getting worried, but Reiri overheard the conversation and came forward, and told Riho that she and Hiro are just friends and nothing more, and tells her that like the Hiyorimi siblings, she is lodging at the mansion as she owe Hime something and works for the princess in exchange for staying in the mansion for free lodging and food.

Riho stared at Reiri rather suspiciously as she is sure that there is a reason why Reiri interact with Hiro despite her being an upperclassman, and glanced at Reiri from head to toe and then asks her if she is telling the truth or not, wanting to make sure if there is nothing romantically hinted between her and Hiro just to be on the safe side.

"Are you saying that you and Hiyorimi-kun are just friends?"

"Yup."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Nothing more?"

"You said it."

"…"

"And that is that."

Reiri nodded and assured to Riho that Hiro is single and ready to mingle, and somehow Riho is somewhat convinced, and there the 14-year old girl leaves to use the toilet, and while she is gone, Hiro asks Reiri what is she trying to pull, and she said she just came up with an alibi so that she would stop acting suspicious and not suspect anything that would lead to the mansion being exposed to the SECRET.

Reiri also pointed out that things would get complicated if Riho finds out that Hiro is a Blood Warrior and may either fear him or use him for her own selfish end, something Hiro seemingly disagree as he believe that Riho is a good girl and not someone that is manipulative, which Reiri begged to differ saying that Riho showing up so suddenly after a decade seemed to be very suspicious.

"I doubt about that."

"How so, Reiri-san?"

"Riho appearing so suddenly after a decade…"

"So?"

"Doesn't it sound odd to you?"

"…"

"What if she has other ulterior motives besides wanting to get together again with you?"

"…"

This caused Hiro have doubts as he is sure that Riho has no malice in her personality, and there Riza shows up and berated Reiri for causing Hiro confusion, but Reiri said that she is just stating the obvious, but Riza tells Hiro not to have unnecessary doubts and tells him just to befriend Riho as he usually do, but Reiri cautions Hiro to be careful as she assumes that Riho might seduce him and take him to bed and do the YOU KNOW WHAT, causing Hiro to blush.

Riza berated Reiri for the comment but she teases Riza of being jealous and this triggered a word war between the two much to Hiro's horror as their antics would no doubt attract Riho's attention.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Hime heard the bickering and is getting irritated and made her move, and smacked the two females on their heads, resulting in the two getting lumps on their heads. Then she grabbed the two by their ears and threatened them with harsh words if they do not keep their antics down.

KA-BLAG!

KA-SPLAG!

"OW!"

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"WILL YOU TWO EVER STOP BICKERING?!"

"My apologies, your highness!"

"Sorry, Hime..."

"NOW STOP SHOUTING AND KEEP IT DOWN! REIRI...IF YOU CAUSE ANOTHER RUCKUS... AND I MEAN ANOTHER RUCKUS...YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN...GET ME?"

"Yes, ma'am..."

"Good..."

Riza and Reiri quietly left the scene, and Hime tells Hiro to stop make any unnecessary worries and doubts, and advised him to do as he usually does and not make any unjust assumptions, and Hiro nodded, apologizing for imposing himself by bringing a classmate here without formal approval from her, but Hime said it is okay, saying she does not mind about it.

"It's fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Um…"

"I do not mind it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

By then the telephone rang and Hiro decided to answer it, and there the caller turn out to be Sawawa and she asks Hiro to look after the kitchen as she forgot to boil the soup, and he sighed at this as he does not want to lose sight of Riho as he is worried that she might see something unnecessary within the mansion, yet Sawawa said the soup would only take three minutes to stir before turning off the stove.

"It's only three minutes, Hiro."

"Um…"

"Just stir the pot and it'll be ready."

"Still…"

"Don't worry about anything else."

"But…"

"See you later, Hiro…"

"Wait, nee-chan!"

As Hime sighed at seeing the Hiyorimi siblings bicker over the phone, she sensed that she is being watched and turn around, where she saw Riho staring at her in an innocent curiosity, and Hime glance at her in a neutral way, but then Riho began talking to Hime and asks if she is the owner of this mansion which the princess acknowledge, and there Riho asks if she is the one who let Hiro live here which the princess responded to her queries.

"Are you the owner of this mansion?"

"Yes."

"And you are the one who lets Hiro-kun and her sister to live here?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Indeed. Sawawa works for me. And I allowed Hiro to live here as well."

"Really?"

"That is correct."

Riho glanced at Hime from head to toe, and while the princess maintain her neutral look, deep inside she felt a bit of insecurity towards Riho, as if she felt a bit uncomfortable at her presence, and Riho feels the same, as she felt that despite being told that she is simply being an employer to the Hiyorimi siblings, Riho can tell that Hime may be romantically interested in Hiro, and intends to find out if that is the case or not.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Riho finally got to meet and speak to Hime and Hiro is worried about what would happen next should the two girls meet, unaware that they already have.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Hime and Riho are about to engage in a verbal battle of wits in regards to Hiro. What will happen next?

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	8. Verbal Duel

**Blood Wars 2017**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see Riho spend her first minutes in the mansion, and while Hiro tries to keep her from finding out about his secret…as well as to keep her out of HARM'S WAY, Riho finally gets to meet with Hime, and this is where trouble commences…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 8: Kotoba ni Yoru Kettō_**

The scene shifts at the other side of the living room where Hiro and Sawawa re talking on the phone, in which she requested that Hiro to look after the cooking which he is hesitant to do as he wants to keep an eye on Riho as he does not want her to see something unnecessary, yet Sawawa insisted to her younger sibling that it would take only three minutes to stir the soup and after that he can turn off the stove and he is free.

But Hiro is unsure as he is already worried about Reiri and Riza verbally scrambling at each other, and he does not want to add another problem should Riho chose to confront Hime and this would spell problem should Riho suspect anything from the princess and he tries to plead his case with Sawawa, though to no avail as she is too ditzy to listen to her brother's pleading.

"It's only three minutes, Hiro."

"Um…"

"Just stir the pot and it'll be ready."

"Still…"

"Don't worry about anything else."

"But…"

"See you later, Hiro…"

"Wait, nee-chan!"

As Hime sighed at seeing the Hiyorimi siblings bicker over the phone, she sensed that she is being watched and turn around, where she saw Riho staring at her in an innocent curiosity, and Hime glance at her in a neutral way, but then Riho began talking to Hime and asks if she is the owner of this mansion which the princess acknowledge, and there Riho asks if she is the one who let Hiro live here which the princess responded to her queries.

"Are you the owner of this mansion?"

"Yes."

"And you are the one who lets Hiro-kun and her sister to live here?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Indeed. Sawawa works for me. And I allowed Hiro to live here as well."

"Really?"

"That is correct."

Riho glanced at Hime from head to toe, and while the princess maintain her neutral look, deep inside she felt a bit of insecurity towards Riho, as if she felt a bit uncomfortable at her presence, and Riho feels the same, as she felt that despite being told that she is simply being an employer to the Hiyorimi siblings, Riho can tell that Hime may be romantically interested in Hiro, and intends to find out if that is the case or not.

Behind the corner, you can see that Riza and Reiri are eavesdropping, and the teen vampire smirked as she gets to watch a scene that is straight from a romance drama, seeing that a LOVE TRIANGLE is brewing, yet Riza is baffled at what is transpiring, and there Reiri told her that Riho is stealthily challenging Hime to a battle of wits to see if she would emerge the winner over Hime as a rival over Hiro's affection, which caused Riza to stare in surprise.

"Eh..? Are you…?"

"Yup…Riho and Hime…"

"They're…?"

"Uh-huh…they seem to be waging a war of wits…over who would woo Hiro…"

"You're kidding, Reiri!"

"Hmm…? Then watch and see the scene and you might learn something…"

"…"

"Fu-fu-fu…this is fun to watch…"

As Riza and Reiri continue to secretly watch the scene, you can see that Riho is pressing Hime for answers, wherein the princess is matching her wits as she reiterate that Hiro works for her and nothing more, even though Riho still suspects Hime of having some affection towards the teen boy and asks her if she is telling the truth and that Hime would not mind Hiro dating someone else, which Hime stared in a neutral manner and said that she does not mind.

Despite hearing this, Riho is not thoroughly convinced, and still suspect that Hime might have some hidden feelings toward Hiro and is thinking of something to see if Hime meant what she said or if she is plotting to secretly win his affection.

Riza and Reiri continue to observe, and as the teen vampire is enjoying the scene, Riza could not believe that Riho is somewhat witty yet stubborn with persistence, seeing that she is determining if Hime has a THING for Hiro despite the princess saying that she has no feelings for her blood warrior, and Reiri said that one of the two would soon give in and make a mistake which would determine who would be the first to admit that one of them has feelings for Hiro.

"Fu-fu-fu…this is getting more suspenseful by the moment…"

"Hey, Reiri…should we do something and put a stop on the…?"

"Nope."

"What?"

"This is between the two of them. We can't barge in."

"But…"

"Hime-sama will bail herself out of this…she'll just have to outwit the girl."

"…"

As Riho stared suspiciously at Hime, she is still not entirely convinced as she intend to gain Hiro's affection, while Hime is slowly getting a bit annoyed at how persistent Riho is, yet she too is feeling a bit insecure towards the younger girl, and yet she refuses to admit it, and the two girls stared at each other for over a minute, and both Riza and Reiri watched as the tension is getting more and more suspenseful, as if like they are watching a TV drama.

By then Hiro came after finishing the soup and noticed Riza and Reiri secretly peering against the corner, and as he is about to ask them what they are doing, the two girls nearly shrieked and covered the boy's mouth and told him not to make a sound, and the teen boy tries to ask them what is wrong, but Riza covered his mouth with her hands and tell him not to make a sound, and Reiri told him to stay put, which he made a muffled sound in an effort to demand an explanation on why he is being restrained.

"Hush, Hiro…"

"Mmmmfff…"

"You need to stay quiet…"

"Mmmmfff…"

"I promise to tell you later…"

"Mmmmfff…"

"Riza…keep holding Hiro…"

"Mmmmfff…"

"Fu-fu-fu…"

By then Flandre walked past by them, as she is carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups, and proceeded to head towards Hime and Riho and offered them cups of Tea, which Hime accepted and asks if Sawawa has returned, and Riho raised an eyebrow as she watches the conversation, which made her baffled at how Flandre responded to Hime's queries.

"Flandre…"

"Fuga…"

"Has Sawawa returned yet?"

"Fuga…"

"Good. Tell her to prepare lunch as soon as she steps inside."

"Fuga…"

"And tell the others to assemble at the dining room."

"Fuga…"

After that, Flandre left and is told to prepare the food, in which Riho twitched her eyes as she got a very weird feeling, seeing that Flandre only uttered the word FUGA and thing more, yet Hime understood what Flandre is saying, and moments later Sawawa arrived with the groceries and she greeted Hime, in which the princess smiled and said that lunchtime is about to commence and the maid smiled and said that she will prepare it in a minute.

"Sawawa."

"Hello, oujo-sama."

"Good that you're back."

"Thank you."

"Please prepare lunch."

"I will get to it right away."

"Please do."

"Okay."

As Hime and Sawawa left, Riho stared in confusion as she wondered what kind of people Hime's faction is and why are they living here, and is baffled that Hiro and Sawawa are fine with staying with these kind of people.

At the other side, Hiro sweat-dropped as he is worried that Riho would get a lot of wrong ideas yet Reiri assured to him that Riho would not suspect anything here though Riza feels a bit worried given how Riho saw the conversation between Hime and Flandre, in which Hiro's classmate would start to suspect something but the vampire said that Riho would not suspect anything as long as Hiro does not give her any hints, which the teen boy doubt it would happen.

"Relax, doggie…Hiro's secret is safe…"

"I hope you're…hey, who are you calling doggie?"

"Fu-fu-fu…"

"Reiri…you better…"

"Okay, let's show our guest that we are NORMAL…"

"Don't you change the subject…!"

"For Hiro's sake…"

"Grr…fine."

By then Riho showed up and greeted Hiro and the teen boy laughed nervously and apologized for taking so long, which she smiled and said that everything is okay and he took the bait thinking that she did not suspect a thing, and there Sawawa told the two younger teens that food is about to be served, and as the two head for the dining room, Reiri and Riza wondered if bringing Riho here is a good idea, but then Reiri said that she finds it a bit entertaining yet Riza said she is a bit worried about Hiro as Riho deemed Hime as her rival in regards to Hiro.

"How can you be so calm like that?"

"Why not?"

"Hiro's classmate…she seemed to be getting the gist of what's going on here…"

"I don't think so. Unless there are monsters swarming in…that girl won't suspect a thing…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Come on…"

"Be a bit optimistic for once…"

However, Riza and Reiri's discussion is cut short when Sawawa called for them saying that lunch is ready, and the two females sighed as they decided to head there to eat, and with Riho joining them, the two females sensed that lunchtime might get a bit…tense as there is a possibility that Riho might pester Hime with more questions in regards to Hiro.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Riho finally got to meet and speak to Hime, which seemingly resulted into an interrogation of sorts, and Hiro is worried about what would happen next should the two girls continue to engage in a war of words, unaware that they already have.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Hime and Riho continue to engage in a verbal battle of wits in regards to Hiro. What will happen next?

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	9. Lunchtime Duel

**Blood Wars 2017**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see Riho continue her verbal war with Hime, and it's right in front of the table as lunch is about to be served…

Hiro will be having a hard time pacifying the two girls…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 9: Hiruyasumi no Kettō_**

The scene shifts at the other side of the living room where Hiro sweat-dropped as he is worried that Riho would get a lot of wrong ideas yet Reiri assured to him that Riho would not suspect anything here though Riza feels a bit worried given how Riho saw the conversation between Hime and Flandre, in which Hiro's classmate would start to suspect something but the vampire said that Riho would not suspect anything as long as Hiro does not give her any hints, which the teen boy doubt it would happen.

"Relax, doggie…Hiro's secret is safe…"

"I hope you're…hey, who are you calling doggie?"

"Fu-fu-fu…"

"Reiri…you better…"

"Okay, let's show our guest that we are NORMAL…"

"Don't you change the subject…!"

"For Hiro's sake…"

"Grr…fine."

By then Riho showed up and greeted Hiro and the teen boy laughed nervously and apologized for taking so long, which she smiled and said that everything is okay and he took the bait thinking that she did not suspect a thing, and there Sawawa told the two younger teens that food is about to be served, and as the two head for the dining room, Reiri and Riza wondered if bringing Riho here is a good idea, but then Reiri said that she finds it a bit entertaining yet Riza said she is a bit worried about Hiro as Riho deemed Hime as her rival in regards to Hiro.

"How can you be so calm like that?"

"Why not?"

"Hiro's classmate…she seemed to be getting the gist of what's going on here…"

"I don't think so. Unless there are monsters swarming in…that girl won't suspect a thing…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Come on…"

"Be a bit optimistic for once…"

However, Riza and Reiri's discussion is cut short when Sawawa called for them saying that lunch is ready, and the two females sighed as they decided to head there to eat, and with Riho joining them, the two females sensed that lunchtime might get a bit…tense as there is a possibility that Riho might pester Hime with more questions in regards to Hiro.

Riza was wondering what Riho is trying to do, and yet Reiri finds it entertaining to watch, and tells Riza to let things be for now, but the werewolf warrior is not pleased with where this is going, and confided to Reiri that she sensed that Riho may have an ulterior motive of sorts, yet the vampire said that Riho is merely observing Hime, seeing her as a rival for Hiro's affection, and all Hime has to do is answer her straight without giving herself away.

"That's all...?"

"Yup...and if Hime manage to do that...Riho-chan won't pester her again."

"Seriously..."

"Look at it this way...it's better than having assassins barging in."

"At Hime's expense?"

"At least there is no violence here..."

"Come on...lunch is...oh."

"!"

Riza blinked her eyes in disbelief until the two arrived at the dining table, where Sawawa is preparing the dishes as Hime is already seated on her chair, and in front of her were Hiro and Riho, and the 14-year old boy was mentally worried as he feared that things might get out of control if Riho were to suspect any supernatural activities, and by then the food is served and everyone began eating lunch.

The food is good and Riza is enjoying it, but then Riho noticed that Hime is eating less meat, as if she is avoiding it, and this made her curious, and whispered to Hiro and asks him why is Hime not eating meat, which he said that she does not seem to like meat much and eats vegetables instead, and she asks him if there is any other reason, which Hiro said he could not think of any, which made her more suspicious, and asks him if Hime is really avoiding meat due to her being conscious of her body weight, which Hiro nearly choke on his food, and told her that it is not the case.

"KOFF-KOFF...!"

"Huh?"

"N-no...that's not...the case..."

"Then why...?"

"You see..."

"Does she have an eating disorder...?"

"No...nothing of the sorts..."

"Or she is conscious of her weight...is she wooing someone and wants to look good and sexy towards her admirer?"

Riza blinked her eyes as she can hear Riho's queries, and could not believe that Riho would thought something like that towards Hime, while Reiri mentally snickered as she finds it hilarious, yet Hime remained stoic, but veins popped on the side of her forehead, as she is slightly getting irritated at Riho's antics, yet she is willing to put up with it so as not to let the guest suspect anything about the mansion and her subordinates.

Riho continued to secretly glance at Hime, as she still suspect her of harboring feelings for Hiro, and she came up with a topic and asks him if she is entertaining any suitors, which caused Hiro to blush, and Riza stared in surprise, yet Hime was composed and told Riho that she is not entertaining any for the moment, claiming that she is busy with all sorts of things.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then...you won't mind if Hiro is entertaining any girls?"

"I don't mind..."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

Hiro was getting worried, and so was Riza, seeing that Riho is really pestering Hime, but the princess was in complete control and tells Riho that right now she is not entertaining anything about that and prefers to be like this, and while Riho is doubtful, as she recalled how Hiro tried to kiss her at the alley a few weeks ago, she seemed to be a bit satisfied seeing that she is not showing any kind of affection towards Hiro, and there she made a statement asking Hime if she does not mind if Riho would take Hiro on a date, which surprised Hiro and Riza.

Hime then glances at Riho, seeing that the younger girl is waiting for any reaction upon saying those words, and she sipped her cup of tea and said that she does not mind it at all.

"I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then...you won't mind if Hiro is entertaining any girls?"

"I don't mind..."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes."

"..."

Hiro blushed at hearing this, and he finds himself embroiled in what appeared to be a love triangle, and Reiri smirked at the seeing this, as she is witnessing a three-way battle involving a 14-year old boy and two girls, a 14-year old classmate and a 17-year old princess. Riza whispered to Reiri asking why is she smirking like that, as she feels bad for Hiro, but Reiri said that this is something that Hiro has to face, as he is at that age to figure out the situation he is in, such as romance.

The vampire even said that she sees this as an opportunity for Hiro to sort out his feelings, one for Hime and the other for Riho, and though he does not want to hurt one's feelings, Hiro would have to give his answers even if it would sound bad for either girls. If Hiro doesn't want to hurt Riho's feelings, then he has to break it gently to her even though it would be emotional for her.

On the other hand, Hime would not have any problems being a composed princess and if Hime were to reciprocate Hiro's feelings, things would still be the same. Riza glanced at Riho, who is staring at Hime, and Hime is staring at Riho, and the werewolf warrior is feeling a tense atmosphere brewing here and asks Reiri if she should use hypnosis on Riho just to make the girl stop pestering Hime.

The vampire, however, refuses, saying it would be UNFAIR, and it would be up to Hiro to sort out this mess.

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"Let Hiro sort this out."

"Seriously?"

"It's for the better."

"You can't be...!"

"Think of it as a form of entertainment..."

"You got to be kidding me..."

By then Sawawa arrived bringing a tray of deserts and there Riza was the first to take one, followed by Reiri, and Hiro took one and offered it to Riho, which she took it. Hime glanced at the two younger teens as she mentally sighed at seeing how persistent the younger girl is. Still she was mentally relieved that Sherwood is not here, or else the mansion would turn into a battleground between the two engaging in a verbal war.

After about 30 minutes Hiro gave her a tour around the mansion, and took care not to reveal the area where Flandre recharges, and so far things went well, and at the balcony, Hime watches the skies, and Riza approaches her, asking if she is okay, which the princess said she is fine, yet the werewolf warrior stated that Riho can be a formidable opponent if she were not a normal girl, which Hime agreed, saying that her wits are somewhat on par with Sherwood and Sylvia, and stated that if Riho were a royalty it'd be a tough battle to face.

"If that girl were of royalty or an assassin, then she would be a formidable opponent."

"No kidding. She sure is witty."

"She may be on par with either Sherwood or Sylvia. Even I was almost on tne edge as she is very persistent."

"What do you think? Are you fine with..."

"I don't mind. It's her and Hiro's business. Not mine."

"Really...? Hiro is going to have his hands full choosing between that girl and you..."

"What was that, Riza?"

"Uh..."

Riza nodded as she is worried about how Hiro would handle such a dilemma if that scenario were to become a reality, and the two females glanced down as they saw Hiro leaving the mansion with Riho, and Hime glanced at the young girl, where her eyes twitched from irritation, and Riza asks Hime if she is annoyed at Riho, which the princess denies it, but Reiri showed up and said that Hime is getting insecure because Hiro brought a girl with him, which Hime twitched her eye, a faint blush appeared on her cheek, and Riza stared in surprise.

Reiri began teasing Hime saying she got jealous because she refused to let Hiro kiss her at the alley after her duel with Severin so Hiro brought a girl at the mansion, and now the royal princess would have to contend with a commoner who has HOTS for Hiro, which Riza told Reiri to knock it off, but Reiri would not be deterred.

"Hey, knock it off, Reiri!"

"Huh?"

"Are you trying to piss off the princess?"

"Just telling the truth."

"You're crazy!"

"Well..."

"What?"

"It's better than Hiro peeking at her panties...fu-fu-fu..."

As Reiri snickered, she noticed that Riza is backing away in terror, and when the vampire turn around, she stared wide-eyed at seeing Hime holding an RPG, and the vampire shivered in fright as she guessed what Hime is about to do.

As Hiro and Riho are nearing the gate, they heard a loud explosion, and moments later, they saw Reiri running past them, her butt SMOKING, and she is screaming in pain.

"AAAAIIIIEEE! MY BUTT!"

Reiri went towards a nearby basin filled with water, and she dipped her butt to douse the smoke, and Riho saw Hime holding an RPG, with Riza restraining the pissed-off princess, and Hiro face-palmed in dismay seeing that Riho saw something that would cause him to worry, as Riho asks if Hime just fired a weapon on Reiri, and he is too embarrassed to reply, as he did not want to give her any unwanted assumptions.

"Hiro-kun..."

"..."

"Did that woman just fired an RPG...?"

"..."

"Is she really that violent...?"

"..."

"Hiro...?"

"..."

Hiro instead told Riho that he will escort her home, but she smiled and said that she will walk by herself and thanked Hiro for inviting her, and she kissed him on the cheek and left, leaving a blushing Hiro behind, which further caused him to have confused feelings as he is starting to get attracted to her, in addition to his attraction towards Hime.

However, trouble arose as Sherwood just arrived, and saw Riho kissed Hiro, and she grabbed the 14-year old boy by his collar and demanded an explanation on what she just saw and who is the girl who kissed him.

"Hiro!"

"Ah! Princess Sherwood..."

"Who's that girl?"

"Uh..."

"Why did she kissed you?"

"Um...well...you see..."

"I want an explanation!"

"Whoa!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Riho and Hime's battle of the wits ended, and things went off peacefully, except seeing Hime's rather violent side upon seeing the princess fired an RPG on Reiri…

Lastly, Sherwood appeared in the end, and seeing Hiro being kissed by Riho, this would result in another situation for Hiro as a jealous Sherwood wants an explanation…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Hiro and Riho go on a date…but then a new situation took place as a representative from the Monster Kingdom arrives…and seeks out Hime.

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	10. Blood Wars

**Blood Wars 2017**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see Riho and Hiro go on a date as Hime tries to hide the fact that she is getting INSECURE..and JEALOUS...at Riho over Hiro…

Read on to see where this lead to…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 10: Hajimete_** ** _no dēto_**

Seven days have passed, and it was Saturday, where Hiro is seen leaving the gate and left the mansion early to meet up with Riho at school as they both agreed to meet each other there so that Hiro can take her to an amusement park to commence their first date, and he felt a bit nervous as he is worried about what Riho's impression would be should their date go bad, due to fearing that they might run into Reiri and/or Riza, as he knows what their antics are like, or Sherwood herself, knowing her antics of her panda blood warriors once she gives the commands.

At the balcony of the mansion, Hime is seen watching Hiro leave, and for some reason, she appeared to be uneasy as she developed a dislike towards Riho, as if it bordered on slight jealousy, yet she refused to admit it, and there Reiri showed up and naughtily chided the princess of being too stubborn, which the princess glanced at the female vampire and asked her what is she getting at.

"My, my…you're too slow, Hime…"

"What was that…?"

"You had your chance…but you just shoved Hiro away."

"…"

"Had you been true to yourself…you would not have feel like this…"

"You're wrong…"

"No need to hide it…you got riled because a mere normal girl has ensnared Hiro."

"…"

Reiri naughtily poked fun at the princess saying that Hime has developed feelings towards Hiro yet she is too stubborn to admit it and tried to hide the fact that he tried to kiss her at the alley a few weeks ago, and teases her that she should invite Hiro to her room and make out so that Hiro would end up becoming the princess' lover.

Hime just stared at the skies, twitching her eye as she felt that Reiri is getting on her nerve as she knew that the female vampire has a point but refused to acknowledge it, and there Reiri asked what the scenario would be like if Riho became the first girl to take Hiro's FISRT KISS, and said that the princess would get a ROYAL ENVY, making her green all over, and even said that Hiro might change his mind and woo the princess if she showed him her panties and try seducing him, not noticing that Hime is slowly getting pissed.

"So, what do you say?"

"…"

"Show him your panties…"

"…"

"And he'll be all over you."

"…"

"That's the easiest way to attract his affection."

"…"

At the lawn, Sawawa is seen humming while sweeping as Riza is standing around, looking for a spot to do some work out, and the busty maid asks Riza what she like for breakfast, which the female werewolf warrior said that anything would be fine as long as it would fill her stomach.

"Ah, Riza-san."

"Oh, Sawawa."

"You hungry?"

"Not right now…but maybe later…"

"Want me to cook something?"

"Sure. Anything would do."

"Okay…huh?"

"Hmm…?"

By then they were startled by sounds of a machine gun, and the scene shifts at the door of the mansion, where Reiri was the first to ran out, with Hime following, as the princess is holding a GATTLING GUN and is firing the female vampire on her BUTT, and the two females are seen running around and Reiri screamed for help as Hime is shooting on her butt, which the vampire pleaded for mercy but was ignored as she is too pissed off to even care.

"HELP!"

"…"

"SAVE ME!"

"…"

"THE PRINCESS HAS GONE ROYALLY MAD!"

"…"

"DO SOMETHING!"

"…"

Riza stared wide-eyed and guessed that Reiri did something to tick off the princess and she held her tight as Reiri went to the nearest basin that is filled with water and sat on it to have her butt drenched with water as her butt was SMOKING HOT as Riza is trying to pacify a pissed-off princess.

"Hime!"

"…"

"Calm down!"

"…"

"Don't let that stupid vampire piss you off!"

"…"

"Easy…"

"…"

-x-

Several minutes later, Hiro is seen walking along the road, and as he continue walking he is glad that he did not encounter anything strange, yet he did not notice that he is being watched, and the unseen figure decided to follow Hiro and see where this would lead to, seemingly having a diabolical plan in mind, and Hiro is unaware of this. He continued to walk the road and after countless minutes he arrived at the gates of Sasanaki Middle School, where Riho is waiting. She smiled upon seeing Hiro and he smiled in return as the two classmates meet up.

"Hiro-san!"

"Ah, Riho-san..."

"Glad to see you."

"Yeah...thanks for waiting. Sorry if I arrived late…"

"No, it's okay. Glad to see that you're here"

"Uh…so…where would you…like to…go…?"

"Since today is Saturday…why don't we go to the amusement park?"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha…yeah, of course…that's what I have in mind…hope you get to enjoy it…it's my first time going on a date…"

After some talking, the two leaves the school as they head for the Sasanaki Amusement Park as Hiro promised Riho to take her there as he promised to take her on a date. But deep inside he is starting to develop some conflict, as he wondered if he still have feelings for Hime, given how the verbal battle between her and Riho almost went out of control, and while he finds himself drawn to Riho, he still has lingering feelings for Hime.

As Hiro is taking Riho on a friendly date, he is also worried for her well-being, as well as being considerate for her safety given that there are FORCES out there who are after Hime and any if her retainers. Getting Riho caught in the middle is something Hiro want to avoid at any costs.

As the two classmates are walking, neither of them noticed that they are being followed, and the stalker made sure that Hiro and Riho would not notice him and kept his distance. Meanwhile, Riho began asking Hiro what does he do in his spare time during weekends and vacations, in which he sweat-dropped and came up with alibis that would not arouse suspicions as he does not want her to find out that he is embroiled in the battle between royal siblings.

"…and that's what I do in my spare time…"

"Really…?"

"Y-yeah…I sort of not usually going to malls or anything…"

"I see…"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha…"

"?"

"That's all, Riho-san…"

"…"

-x-

Back at the mansion, Sherwood showed up and was able to help Riza pacify the elder princess after seeing her chasing Reiri around, and she sighed in dismay and told Reiri to stop teasing Hime like that, and pointed out the rather huge hole behind her skirt, as well as her black panties, where her butt is EXPOSED and a swelling can be seen.

Reiri was too embarrassed as she slowly walked back to the mansion clutching her butt which was still painful, and there Sherwood asks Riza about Hiro, as she saw him leaving and there Riza told her about it, and the werewolf warrior gently told the youngest princess that one day she would get to meet her PRINCE CHARMING, and that Hiro might not be the right guy for her.

Sherwood sighed in defeat and thanked Riza for telling her, but then Reiri showed up and said that Hime is having an attack of INSECURITY as she get jealous over Riho, which Sherwood stared wide-eyed, as she knows that her elder sister is not capable of feeling THAT, and demanded to Reiri if she is telling the truth, which a snickering Reiri said it is.

"Are you serious, Reiri?"

"Yup."

"There's no way onee-sama would…"

"But she is…"

"Reiri..stop this right now…"

"Huh?"

"If onee-sama…"

"Oh, she can handle it…except if she sees Riho kiss Hiro on the lips…"

However, moments later…

KA-BOOM!

The scene shows that Reiri is running away, holding her butt which was SMOKING HOT!

"AAIIIEE! MY BUT!"

Then the scene shows that Riza and Sherwood are restraining a VERY PISSED-OFF Hime, holding a large BAZOOKA and is threatening to fire at Reiri again, and the two girls tried to talk some sense into Hime and urged her to calm down and not get riled up by Reiri's teasing.

"Whoa!"

"Stop!"

"Simmer down, Hime!"

"Onee-sama!"

"Don't get riled up by that idiot!"

"Onee-sama…calm down!"

"Geez, Reiri…can't you keep your mouth shut?"

"Calm down, one-sama…calm down…"

-x-

At the amusement park, Hiro stared at the skies as he somewhat SENSED that something is going on at the mansion, and he hoped that everything is peaceful there, and no trouble occurred, and by then Riho snapped him back to reality and said that they should try the roller coaster, which he stared wide-eyed, as he is known to be terrified as fast-moving rides, which he experienced when he once had a motorcycle ride with Riza.

Hiro wanted to decline but she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the ride and he tries to plead for mercy but she would not take no for an answer, wanting to spend time with him as this is the moment she could only get.

"Come on, Hiro-san…"

"But…"

"Let's go…"

"I can't…!"

"Yes, you can."

"But…but…"

"Don't be a chicken…come on."

"Help!"

Riho grabbed Hiro and soon the two are riding the roller coaster, where she is shouting in excitement while he held onto the barrier for dear life, as he is very terrified, and regretted taking her here, and after that, she took Hiro to the ferris wheel, which showed that he is somewhat scared of heights, and despite his protests, they rode the ride, which Hiro nearly fainted.

Next they rode the next ride, called the OCTOPUS, and Hiro is becoming more and more terrified and after two hours, they are seen at a snack bar, where an exhausted Hiro is sighing in relief that they ended their rides, and while Riho is buying snacks, he felt glad to made another friend like her, but then he saw two teenagers near a stall, a black-hair boy and a blond-haired girl, and the scene shows that the girl is leaning against the stall with the boy, a little shorter than her, is leaning towards the girl, thus re-enacting the scene Hiro and Hime are in after the Hime-Severin duel.

This made Hiro recall that event, and he is slowly conflicted as he slowly realize that he still has feelings for Hime, and he wondered what he should do, as he sees Riho as a good friend yet he is also seen having feelings for Hime. Hiro then glanced at the ground as he is now wondering what to do, as he is torn between having affections for both Hime and Riho.

Riho, on the other hand, is unaware of Hiro getting conflicted, and she just enjoyed the moments she is spending with Hiro, and both went on to enjoy their fun at the amusement park, unaware that the unseen stalker is secretly following them around.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Riho and Hiro's date has commenced and are spending time together, and now Hiro is conflicted on whether to choose between her and Hime…

And Reiri is feeling the wrath of the princess, as she pissed her off twice, and it took Riza and Sherwood to calm her down.

The stalker is still there…what does the stalker want, who is is the person following…Hiro or Riho?

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Hiro must now decide to choose whether to get into a relationship or not. And who would he choose? Hime or Riho?

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	11. Hiro and Hime's Decision

**Blood Wars 2017**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

My heart-felt apologies for the late update! I was struck down with pharyngitis during the first 2 weeks of last month, and after recovering, I was besieged with office work that kept me off the computer and thus my progress was slowed down and got delayed, but nevertheless, I managed to complete it and here it is…the latest chapter.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see Riho going on a date with Hiro after her verbal war with Hime, and it's going to be a rather awkward one for him as this would be his first time going out, thus he is going to put a lot of effort

Of course for some reason Hime is uncomfortable about this, which may hint that she developed feelings for him. What would she do at this time…?

The answer to that lies in this chapter as Sawawa gives our princess some HEART-FELT advice on what to do, which Hime may or may not consider given how stubborn she can be…

Also, Hiro must make a decision on what to do, whether he has feelings for Hime or Riho…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 11:_** ** _Hiro to Hime no kettei_**

At the amusement park, Hiro stared at the skies as he somewhat SENSED that something is going on at the mansion, and he hoped that everything is peaceful there, and no trouble occurred, and by then Riho snapped him back to reality and said that they should try the roller coaster, which he stared wide-eyed, as he is known to be terrified as fast-moving rides, which he experienced when he once had a motorcycle ride with Riza.

Hiro wanted to decline but she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the ride and he tries to plead for mercy but she would not take no for an answer, wanting to spend time with him as this is the moment she could only get.

"Come on, Hiro-san…"

"But…"

"Let's go…"

"I can't…!"

"Yes, you can."

"But…but…"

"Don't be a chicken…come on."

"Help!"

Riho grabbed Hiro and soon the two are riding the roller coaster, where she is shouting in excitement while he held onto the barrier for dear life, as he is very terrified, and regretted taking her here, and after that, she took Hiro to the ferris wheel, which showed that he is somewhat scared of heights, and despite his protests, they rode the ride, which Hiro nearly fainted.

Next they rode the next ride, called the OCTOPUS, and Hiro is becoming more and more terrified and after two hours, they are seen at a snack bar, where an exhausted Hiro is sighing in relief that they ended their rides, and while Riho is buying snacks, he felt glad to made another friend like her, but then he saw two teenagers near a stall, a black-hair boy and a blond-haired girl, and the scene shows that the girl is leaning against the stall with the boy, a little shorter than her, is leaning towards the girl, thus re-enacting the scene Hiro and Hime are in after the Hime-Severin duel.

This made Hiro recall that event, and he is slowly conflicted as he slowly realize that he still has feelings for Hime, and he wondered what he should do, as he sees Riho as a good friend yet he is also seen having feelings for Hime. Hiro then glanced at the ground as he is now wondering what to do, as he is torn between having affections for both Hime and Riho.

Riho, on the other hand, is unaware of Hiro getting conflicted, and she just enjoyed the moments she is spending with Hiro, and both went on to enjoy their fun at the amusement park, unaware that the unseen stalker is secretly following them around.

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts back at the mansion, Hime is seen sitting on the chair as she is at the balcony, watching the skies as she is sipping her cup of tea, trying to relax a bit after being calmed down by Riza and Sherwood, in which the scene shifts at the gate where Riza and Sherwood are accompanying Reiri, as she is rubbing her butt which was SORE due to Hime firing another RPG shell at the teen vampire, and the half-werewolf warrior and the youngest princess urged Reiri to stop provoking Hime or else she would regret it, which Reiri just nodded in reply.

"Geez, Reiri...do you really want to lose your butts this time?"

"You should know better not to piss off onee-sama."

"..."

"We're taking a stroll...that way Hime can cool off."

"And you're coming with us, Reiri."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Okay, let's go."

"Fine...I'll treat you."

"..."

As the trio left the mansion, Hime is left alone, and for some reason she could not relax, and she wondered why, until Sawawa came to sweep the floor of the balcony, and asks the princess if she need anything, which Hime said there isn't, and yet for all of her ditzy nature, Sawawa can be at times perceptive, as she can sense that something is troubling her, and made a guess as she told Hime that she is feeling quite insecure ever since Riho visited Hiro earlier.

Hime raised an eyebrow and maintain her stoic presence, but Sawawa smiled and said that it is natural for the princess to feel that way since girls her age underwent that phase when one is in his/her teens, and though Sawawa has a point, Hime is unwilling to admit it, and she just stare at the skies, as she refuses to see through what Sawawa is pointing out.

However, Sawawa then asks Hime if she has feelings for Hiro, and the princess remained silent, and as the ditzy maid guessed, Hime developed feelings for the 14-year old boy, and she told the princess that it is okay for her to have feelings for Hiro as Sawawa pointed out that it is normal for her to fall for someone even if that person is younger than her, and the maid encouraged the princess to face that fact rather than ignoring it.

You can see that Hime's eyes and brow twitching non-stop as she is quite stubborn in refusing to admit that Sawawa is right, and there the maid gently told the princess that she has to face that fact or else she cannot move forward.

"Oujo-sama..."

"..."

"You cannot ignore it forever."

"..."

"It would be better to face it. When Hiro comes home, have a chat with him, and there you can determine if you can move forward or not after telling him what you feel about him."

"Are you serious, Sawawa?"

"Of course. So..."

"..."

Sawawa then placed her hand on Hime's shoulder, and told her to talk to Hiro and see where this would lead to, so that she can find the answer that has been bothering her, and the maid told the princess that once she and Hiro talked, the answer would show and speak for itself. After that, Sawawa left, and Hime stared at her before sighing, as she wondered if Hiro's elder sister is really ditzy or not, yet she realized that there is a point to all this.

Hime then sipped her tea as she awaits the return of her servant, as she intend to straighten things out once and for all.

-x-

Several hours later, Hiro is seen walking the road, where he dropped Riho at her house, and though they had fun, Hiro is conflicted, as he is emotionally torn between her and Hime, and recalling the couple he saw earlier, it reminded him of his near attempt to kiss her several weeks back. As he walked, he is mentally preoccupied, and did not notice that Riza, Reiri and Sherwood at the opposite side of the road, where the trio tried to call Hiro, whom he unknowingly did not hear them.

"Yo! Hiro!"

"Hey, Hiro!"

"Over here!"

"..."

"Hey! Did you hear us?"

"What's with him...? Hiro!"

"Oh dear..."

"..."

Hiro was absentmindedly walked past them, and the three girls wondered what is wrong with him, but Reiri smirked as she guessed what Hiro is going through, and told Riza and Sherwood what she suspects, and the other two blinked their eyes at hearing what Reiri suggested, and they are not thoroughly convinced at what the vampire is pointing out.

"Seriously?"

"Are you sure about what you said?"

"Fu-fu-fu..."

"Hey! Stop joking around, Reiri!"

"You better not be joking around."

"I'm not...and I have a feeling that something interesting is about to happen..."

"Really...?"

"Hiro..."

Reiri snickered as she is curious as to what Hiro would do once he gets home, and if Hime would still continue to deny her true feelings toward Hiro, but for now it would be best to leave the two alone so that they can sort out their feelings for one another, and that would determine where this would lead to and whether the two are willing to confront their feelings and admit it to one another.

Sherwood wanted to go back to the mansion and see for herself, but Reiri persuaded her to let Hiro and Hime sort out their feelings and it would be best to let themselves handle it, which Riza reluctantly agreed and told Sherwood to let those two deal about their personal matters and for now she should enjoy the day off and she and Reiri will accompany her, which Reiri blinked her eyes and asks why is she tagging along with Riza and Sherwood, which the half-werewolf warrior reasoned that Hiro and Hime might not confront their feelings for one another if Reiri is watching them, which Sherwood reluctantly agree.

Moreover, Riza reminded that if Reiri pull off another stupid punchline, Hime might fire another RPG shell, which made the teen vampire cover her butt, and there Riza asks what would the vampire do.

"So, what would it be? Tag along or get your butt fried by Hime?"

"Er...I'll go with you..."

"You sure?"

"Wait...I can't."

"Why not?"

"Just remembered...I can't stay outdoors during the day..."

"Huh?"

"You know why..."

Reiri claimed that she would rather go back to the mansion reasoning that she cannot stand the sunlight, but Sherwood countered that she can handle it just fine as she is able to move around while at school, and Sherwood commanded her three panda warriors to carry Reiri and declared that they are going to the amusement park.

Reiri demanded that she be let go, but Sherwood said that it is final and the vampire shrieked as she does not want to spend all day under the sunlight, but Riza whined and told her to shut up already, getting irritated at Reiri's complaints.

"No! Let go of me!"

"Shut up already!"

"I want to stay home!"

"No can do! You just want to spy on Hime and Hiro!"

"Actually, I…"

"Oh, fine! Princess Sherwood and I will treat you to a tomato juice!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, yeah…now shut up and behave!"

-x-

About 30 minutes later, Hiro arrived at the mansion, where his thoughts are still preoccupied, and in his mental debate he seemed to have forgotten that his FLAME OF LIFE is about to run out, and by then he went towards the stairs where Sawawa greeted him, which he just smiled as he greeted her in return, and she asks him if he want anything, which he said that he is fine and will be taking a rest.

"Oh, Hiro…"

"Oh, hi, nee-chan…"

"You're quite early today…how did your date with Riho went?"

"Oh, it went well…"

"Really?'

"Yeah."

"You need anything?"

"Nothing much…I think I'll be taking a shower…"

As Hiro went to his room, Hime saw him not too far and noticed that her servant needs RECHARGING, and there she pondered on whether to confront him about what she is feeling towards him, and by then Sawawa passed by and smiled, telling her to take the chance and talk to Hiro and figure out if she has feelings for him or not, which the princess could not help but admire her tactfulness despite the busty maid being ditzy and all.

"You should go, oujo-sama…"

"…"

"Use this chance to see if you like Hiro or not…while the others are out…there won't be anyone to bother you…"

"You sure are quite tactful, Sawawa…"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha…"

"Very well…I will talk to your brother…and thanks."

"Sure…"

"…"

As Sawawa walked away, Hime glanced at the stairs, which she wondered what to do next, until she saw Hiro leaving his room and is only in his shorts as he is going to take a shower, but saw him getting paler and decided to confront him now before his FLAME OF LIFE is permanently extinguished.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Riho and Hiro's date has ended and now Hiro is conflicted on whether to choose between her and Hime…especially now that he is home, and Hime is about to make her move and see where this would lead to…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Hiro and Hime confront each other…will they admit their feelings to one another? Or will they just ignore each other?

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…


	12. Confession and Comfort

**Blood Wars 2017**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see Hime and Hiro sort out their INTERNAL STRUGGLES and try to speak out their feelings for one another so as to know where they would stand in terms of what they really feel for each other.

This will show what Hiro's heart would tell him whether he would admit his feelings for Hime or not, and the same goes for Hime herself.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 12:_** ** _Kokuhaku to Nagusame  
_**

At the amusement park, Sherwood and Riza looked around and saw how jam-packed the place is, and this made the youngest princess more pumped, as she wanted to have a good time, and while Riza looked around to see if there are any games that can flex her mucles, Reiri felt unmotivated and a bit bored, and mulled that she wants to go home so that she can find entertainment in spying on Hime and Hiro.

However, Sherwood and Riza advised her against it, for her own sake, as they reminded her what would happen if she make a wrong move and piss off Hime as she and Hiro sort out their feelings for one another, and even reminded the female vampire that she managed to escape getting skewered on the butt.

"Geez, Reiri...do you really want to lose your butts this time?"

"You should know better not to piss off onee-sama."

"..."

"We're taking a stroll here inside the amusement park…that way we can cool off without getting bored."

"And you're coming with us, Reiri."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Okay, let's go. And Sherwood-sama…can you buy me a tomato juice…?"

"Fine...I'll treat you."

"..."

As the trio went around, Sherwood saw a ride, which is the LOG JAM, where it resembles a roller coaster, except that once the log descends, the rider will be splashed with water, and this made Reiri feel uncomfortable and tries to bail out, but Sherwood ordered her three panda warriors to hold her, and the female vampire tries to resist.

As Sherwood asks what is wrong, Reiri claimed that she would rather go back to the mansion reasoning that she cannot stand riding the Log jam as she does not want to get drenched, but Sherwood countered that she can handle it just fine as there is no nearby river, hence there is no water that can cause Reiri discomfort, and Sherwood commanded her three panda warriors to carry Reiri towards the Log jam and declared that they are going to take the ride.

Reiri demanded that she be let go, but Sherwood said that it is final and the vampire shrieked as she does not want to spend all day getting drenched, but Riza whined and told her to shut up already, getting irritated at Reiri's complaints.

"No! Let go of me!"

"Shut up already!"

"I want to go home!"

"No can do! You just want to spy on Hime and Hiro!"

"Actually, I…"

"Oh, fine! Princess Sherwood and I will treat you to a tomato juice!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, yeah…now shut up and behave!"

-x-

Meanwhile, at the mansion, the scene shifts at Hiro, where he arrived home after his date with Riho, his thoughts are still preoccupied, and in his mental debate he seemed to have forgotten that his FLAME OF LIFE is about to run out, and by then he went towards the stairs where Sawawa greeted him, which he just smiled as he greeted her in return, and she asks him if he want anything, which he said that he is fine and will be taking a rest.

"Oh, Hiro…"

"Oh, hi, nee-chan…"

"You're quite early today…how did your date with Riho went?"

"Oh, it went well…"

"Really?'

"Yeah."

"You need anything?"

"Nothing much…I think I'll be taking a shower…"

As Hiro went to his room, Hime saw him not too far and noticed that her servant needs RECHARGING, and there she pondered on whether to confront him about what she is feeling towards him, and by then Sawawa passed by and smiled, telling her to take the chance and talk to Hiro and figure out if she has feelings for him or not, which the princess could not help but admire her tactfulness despite the busty maid being ditzy and all.

"You should go, oujo-sama…"

"…"

"Use this chance to see if you like Hiro or not…while the others are out…there won't be anyone to bother you…"

"You sure are quite tactful, Sawawa…"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha…"

"Very well…I will talk to your brother…and thanks."

"Sure…"

"…"

As Sawawa walked away, Hime glanced at the stairs, which she wondered what to do next, until she saw Hiro leaving his room and is only in his shorts as he is going to take a shower, but saw him getting paler and decided to confront him now before his FLAME OF LIFE is permanently extinguished.

-x-

About 10 minutes later, Hiro went back to his room after taking a shower, wiping his hair and took off his shorts as he is about to change clothes, but felt weaker as he realized that his FLAME OF LIFE is about to run out, yet he is hesitant as he wonder what Hime would be thinking, but then he saw her sitting on his bed, staring at him in a stoic manner.

The 14-year old boy wondered what to do as he felt awkward, but Hime stood up and led Hiro to his bed and had him lay down. There she placed her finger on his chest and recharged him using the FLAME OF LIFE, and Hiro is recharged, and there she asked him how his date went, which Hiro was reluctant to tell, but he eventually told her what went on.

Hime remained neutral after hearing the activities Hiro and Riho went, and Hiro was worried that she might get ticked off, but then Hime asks him if they are dating now, which made him blush upon hearing her ask him that question right out of the blue, and he is now facing a difficult situation, as he is unsure about telling her that he intend to choose Hime over Riho.

Hiro slowly sat up and told her that he and Riho are just friends and nothing more.

"Riho-san and I…we're just friends…"

"…"

"That is the truth."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Hime…"

"…"

"Are you…upset…?"

"…"

Hime stared at her servant, seeing that he is not lying, and while this has nothing to do with her, she mentally felt that she wanted to know more, yet she is unwilling to admit it. There she asked him what would he do from this point on, now that he is not dating anyone, but Hiro stared at his lap as he is too reluctant to tell her his reply.

Hime mentally sighed as she felt foolish in having a conversation like this, and slanted against the wall for she is unwilling to admit that she has feelings for him and felt that she would rather leave things like this than telling him that she wants to have a romance with her servant. She closed her eyes and thinks of a way to end this rather useless scenario.

However, Hiro saw her like that, which was the same thing at the alley several weeks ago, and this made him recall the moment, and he blushed as his feelings for her got stronger, and slowly went in front of her, staring at her face as her mind is elsewhere, as she barely noticed that his face is near his, and when she opened her eyes, she was a bit surprised as his face is mere inches from hers.

She slightly opened her lips, which Hiro thinks it was the cue, he slowly lean forward and gently placed his lips onto hers, and their first kiss was formed. Hime was slightly taken aback yet she kept her cool as his lips slowly moved and her lips followed suit, and the kiss slowly went passionate as his left hand touched the wall while his right hand clasped with Hime's, and the feeling was somewhat romantic as their lips moved.

In the heat of the moment their tongues moved and unknowingly clashed, where passionate heat formed within their bodies, and they softly moaned through the kiss.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Their hearts beat faster as desire is slowly formed as her hand began to caress his chest, not minding his slim built, while at the same time a STRAIGHT TENT is formed on Hiro's loose brief, as his body is getting aroused. His hands began to caress her arms, as it is shown that she is not wearing her arm gloves, and he is relishing the feel of her smooth skin.

The two began to move and are in the center of his room, where they continue their embrace while kissing passionately, and as their kiss intensify, their tongues continue to try dominating one another. Hiro was so aroused that he momentarily lost his sense of awareness, and slowly lifted the hem of her gothic dress until her panties are exposed, and he slowly lay her on the floor while they continue to kiss. As Hiro lay on top of her, he uses his legs to spread her legs and pressed the STRAIGHT TENT of his loose brief and pressed her panty-covered crotch.

Hime moaned through the kiss as the action aroused her as Hiro began rub his hard crotch against hers, as if they are having intercourse, and the action sent pleasurable sensation all over her body, especially within her WOMANHOOD, as her hips instinctively moved to meet his thrusts, which aroused the 14-year old brown-haired boy.

Hiro then presses the bulge on his brief and tries to penetrate her despite them wearing their underwear, and this further arouses the two as they moaned through the kiss as the arousal gets stronger and stronger.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

As the kiss continued, Hiro was slowly losing control of himself as he presses his crotch against hers, trying to penetrate her further, he slowly lifts the hem of her gothic dress up to her upper stomach, and as his hard crotch presses and rubbed her crotch, Hime became more and more aroused, as her WOMANHOOD is being pleasured and as Hiro tries to penetrate her. Hime's body reacted, thrusting her hips upward.

This in turn aroused Hiro as he rubbed his crotch to rub hers, feeling his erection throbbing harder and harder, and in the heat of the moment, he stopped his action and gently took her hand and guided it inside his loose brief, where her hand made contact with his arousal and she wrapped it with her fingers and began to rub it back and forth.

Hiro moaned through the kiss as the pleasure got stronger, and his body craved for more, and Hime moaned through the kiss as his fingers went inside her gothic dress and found her nipple, and gently caressed it and felt her nipple getting harder.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

As the two teens continued kissing, Hime kept on rubbing her servant's penis until she briefly stopped and pushed down his brief, as out on a whim, she used her FLAME OF LIFE and puts it on her servant's organ, which ENERGIZED it and his penis throbbed harder as she resumed rubbing it, feeling it harden further, and this aroused the younger boy even more.

Hiro was increasingly craving for more, and using his left hand and arm as leverage, his right hand began to caress her smooth thigh, feeling her skin so smooth and creamy, and he enjoyed the feel of it. When Hime's fingers caressed the HEAD of his penis, it throbbed and Hiro became more aroused, and now acting on pure, but gentle instinct, he stealthily untie one side of the string of her panties, then untie the other, and slowly removed it.

There you can see Hime's WOMANHOOD, which was fully shaved, and Hiro slowly inserted his middle finger and slowly explored her there while his thumb explored her clitoris, causing Hime to buck her hips as a strong surge of arousal enveloped her body, as she never anticipated such strong pleasure coursing within her.

She then stopped her actions and tries to get Hiro to stop, having momentarily regain her presence of mind, but Hiro continue to explore here THERE and her body reacted in pleasure, her hips bucked while Hiro kissed her.

But Hime managed to stop kissing him and tried to talk some sense in to him, as she felt that this is not the right time yet, but Hiro was still in a state of arousal and continued to pleasure her despite her telling him to stop for now.

"Ahh…H-Hiro…"

"…"

"W-wait…"

"…"

"Calm…down…"

"…"

"S-stop…ahh…"

"…"

-x-

At the kitchen, Sawawa is busy washing the dishes as she is humming in a good tune. She wondered if her younger brother and Hime are talking, expecting that they would admit their feelings for one another, which she expected them to, as she has a feeling that both liked each other.

However, she is unaware that the two are currently MAKING OUT, and fortunately, she does not hear any sensual noise coming from Hiro's room, and she continued minding her own business as she intend to clean the lawn once she finished washing the dishes.

" _Hmm…I wonder…what if my brother become oujo-sama's boyfriend…that would be an interesting scenario…_ "

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Hime and Hiro's discussion about Riho ended up in a passionate position…and Hiro now realize his answer…as he kissed Hime and is showing his DISPLAY OF AFFECTION…in a way even Hime is taken aback…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Hiro and Hime continue their passionate encounter…and what would their status lead them as she has yet to tell him that she too has feelings for him…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	13. Princess Swindled, Princess Passion

**Blood Wars 2017**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see Hime and Hiro sort out their INTERNAL STRUGGLES and try to speak out their feelings for one another so as to know where they would stand in terms of what they really feel for each other.

This will show what Hiro's heart would tell him whether he would admit his feelings for Hime or not, and the same goes for Hime herself.

In the meantine Sherwood and the others take center state...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 13:_** ** _Purinsesu sū~indoru, purinsesu passhon  
_**

The scene shifts at the living room of the mansion, where Sawawa had just finished washing the dishes and is now mopping the floor, and while she is at it, Flandre passes by and is carrying two barrels of motor oil on her shoulders, looking like the gynoid is going to have a drinking spree given it was her day off, and Sawawa greeted the gynoid, even though it was obvious that she dies not understand what Flandre is saying.

As for Flandre, the gynoid understood what Sawawa is saying yet all the gynoid can say is FUGA.

"Hello, Flandre-chan…"

"Fuga…"

"Having a good day?"

"Fuga…"

"You seemed to be in a good mood."

"Fuga…"

"Feeling happy?"

"Fuga…"

The two of them CHATTED even though Sawawa does not understand what Flandre is saying, and neither of them are aware that Hiro and Hime are making out inside his room, and things appeared to be peaceful within the mansion given that Riza and Reiri are not around as they are with Sherwood, having fun at the amusement park within Sasanaki City.

By then Sawawa asks if Flandre wanted a box full of motor oil that she stocked at the basement due to a salesman gave her for free, saying that she has no use for it, and Flandre nodded, and Sawawa asks if Flandre would not get DRUNK or anything, which the gynoid responded in her usual way.

"Won't you get drunk, Flandre-chan…"

"Fuga…"

"Really?"

"Fuga…"

"You seemed to be in a good mood. Did something happend?"

"Fuga…"

"Feeling happy?"

"Fuga…"

After that Flandre went to the electrical room to place the two barrels there and went with Sawawa to pick up the box of motor oil in cans, and as the busty maid smiled, Flandre was DROOLING as the gynoid is going to have a good day and in which she will get to binge a lot with the motor oil, though Sawawa cautions the gynoid in a friendly way on not to drink too much which Flandre just responded as usual.

"Oh dear…would that be enough? Won't you get drunk, Flandre-chan…"

"Fuga…"

"Really?"

"Fuga…"

"You seemed to be in a good mood that made you decide to have a good time. Did something happened?"

"Fuga…"

"Feeling happy?"

"Fuga…"

-x-

At the amusement park, Sherwood and Riza loitered around and saw how jam-packed the place is, and after having fun riding the Log jam, the youngest princess became more pumped, as she wanted to have more good time, and saw a stall where a customer would use a huge mallet to hit a lever where the object would go up and hit the bell, and once the target is hit, where if successful, would win a prize.

Sherwood became enticed and motions Riza to try it out, and while Riza looked pumped and starts to flex her muscles, Reiri felt unmotivated and a bit bored, and mulled that she wants to go home so that she can find entertainment in spying on Hime and Hiro.

However, Sherwood and Riza advised her against it, for her own sake, as they reminded her what would happen if she make a wrong move and piss off Hime as she and Hiro sort out their feelings for one another, and even reminded the female vampire that she managed to escape getting skewered on the butt.

"Geez, Reiri...do you really want to get beaten up by Hime so badly? Haven't you learned your lesson already?"

"You should know better not to piss off onee-sama. You already felt her wrath in the past…and several hours ago…"

"..."

"We're taking a stroll here inside the amusement park…that way we can cool off without getting bored. Be thankful you get to have fun here"

"And you're coming with us, Reiri. Believe me, it's for your own good…"

"You heard the princess, Reiri!"

"Okay, let's go. And Sherwood-sama…can you buy me a tomato juice…?"

"Fine...I'll treat you."

"..."

With everyone in agreement, Riza went to the stall, grabbed the mallet and is getting ready to hit the lower bell, and the stall owner said that if she manage to hit the upper bell, she would win 100,000 Yen, which enticed Sherwood and tells Riza to hit it as hard as she could, which Riza smirked as she thinks that this is a piece of cake.

Reiri, on the other hand, sensed that something is amiss, as the stall owner looked confident and is also smirking, and by then Riza struck the lower bell with the mallet, where the object went upward but only reached the line 7 (the height is determined by numbers, where the upper bell is located on line 10), then it went back down to line 1.

Riza could not believe it as she is sure that she struck the object with her might, and she is considering in unleashing her WOLF ARMS when Sherwood whispered and tells her not to and give it another go, in which Riza nodded, and when Sherwood paid the stall owner another money, Riza took a deep breath and struck the lower bell with all her might, and the pbject shoot up but reached the line that is pointed to the line 8, then began to descend downward before hitting bottom.

Both Sherwood and Riza was baffled as they are sure that Riza struck the lower bell with partial half-strength, and the female werewolf warrior is staring in disbelief at how this happened, and Sherwood asks her if she hit the bell with all her might, which she nodded.

"Wildman…"

"Yeah…?"

"Did you…?"

"Yeah…I did…"

"Then why…?"

"I don't know…if only there's a full moon…"

"Maybe you were holding back…"

"I'm not…!"

As the two argued, the stall owner did not seem to mind it and entices the two females to give it another go, and while at it, you can see Reiri whispering to Francesca on what to do, as she suspected that something is amiss, and she told the gynoid to pose as a passing customer and hit the lower bell with EVERYTHING she got, which Francesca nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Francesca…you got the drift…?"

"Fuga…"

"Then hit it real hard…with everything you got…"

"Fuga…"

"Don't worry about it…"

"Fuga…"

"Ready to go?"

"Fuga…"

As Sherwood was quite enticed to pay the stall owner again, Francesca came and gives the money to the stall owner and he smiled, as he lets the gynoid give it a try, and there Reiri whispered to Sherwood the reason, which the youngest princess stared in surprise though she did not gave herself away and whispered back, asking Reiri for confirmation on what the vampire just said.

"Are you sure?"

"That's what I think…"

"How can you be…?"

"I've been observing."

"…"

"Now sit back and watch."

"…"

"You'll see why…"

As the stall owner gives the signal, Francesca struck the lower bell with the mallet in full force, almost breaking the bell, but as the object went up, it nearly hit the line 10 mark, and the object went back to the bottom, and the stall owner tells Francesca that she came close to winning, though he offered her to give it a try, but is baffled at the gynoid's reply.

"Aw…that's too bad…"

"Fuga…"

"You really came close…"

"Fuga…"

"Huh?"

"Fuga…"

"What was that? I don't understand what you're saying…"

"Fuga…"

Riza blinked her eyes as she is baffled at what just happened. She knew that gynoids are so strong, yet Francesca failed to win the jackpot and there Reiri whispered to Riza about what she suspected, and the werewolf warrior stared in surprise, where the vampire stated that the stall owner is suspected of using a magnet to magnetize the metallic object to prevent it from hitting the upper bell, as shown when Francesca uses its full power yet failed to win.

By then Sherwood began accusing the stall owner of cheating, throwing a fit that attracted attention, including the customers who tried to win the game earlier. The stall owner dismisses the accusations and calls Sherwood a sore loser and tells her to leave if she doesn't want to play anymore.

By then Sherwood's panda servants, Ryu-Ryu, Can-Can, and Chou-Chou grappled the stall owner as Francesca wrecked the stall, and there it shows that Reiri is right, as a magnetic device is installed and it magnetizes the object in a fixed time which pulls the object away from the upper bell, and Sherwood became livid upon realizing that she had been cheated.

The stall owner trembled as he did not anticipated at being exposed, and the pissed-off princess demanded a refund or else he will suffer the consequences.

"You swindler!"

"Um…ah…"

"You cheated me!"

"No…I…"

"I want my money back!"

"Wait…I…um…uh…"

"Give me my money back…or I'll have my pandas beat you up!"

"P-please…I…"

By then the other customers stepped forward and they too demanded that the stall owner give back the money he took, as the customers turn out to be the ones who got swindled due to the man's cheating, and some are even willing to beat him up if he does not return the money he swindled.

The stall owner trembled further as more of the customers he cheated showed up as they realized that they too had been cheated and are threatening the man to have him beaten up if he does not pay them back the money he swindled.

"Damn you!"

"You cheater!"

"You swindling asshole!"

"Give me my money back!"

"Mine too!"

"Do it now!"

"Or we beat you up!"

"Where's my shotgun?"

-x-

Meanwhile, at the mansion, the scene shifts at Hiro's room, where he and Hime are in the center of his room, where they continue their embrace while kissing passionately, and as their kiss intensify, their tongues continue to try dominating one another. Hiro was so aroused that he momentarily lost his sense of awareness, and slowly lifted the hem of her gothic dress until her panties are exposed, and he slowly lay her on the floor while they continue to kiss. As Hiro lay on top of her, he uses his legs to spread her legs and pressed the STRAIGHT TENT of his loose brief and pressed her panty-covered crotch.

Hiro was being filled with passion, and with his feelings for Hime, he showered her with love as he kissed her passionately on the lips which the princess somewhat reciprocated the feelings, and his body is slowly being dominated by the arousing sensations, and his hips moved up and down, the bulge on his loose underwear tried to penetrate her WOMANHOOD even though she is wearing her panties. The action slowly arouses her as her hips moved to meet the pressing from Hiro's crotch.

As the kiss continued, Hiro was slowly losing control of himself as he presses his crotch against hers, trying to penetrate her further, he slowly lifts the hem of her gothic dress up to her upper stomach, and as his hard crotch presses and rubbed her crotch, Hime became more and more aroused, as her WOMANHOOD is being pleasured and as Hiro tries to penetrate her. Hime's body reacted, thrusting her hips upward.

This in turn aroused Hiro as he rubbed his crotch to rub hers, feeling his erection throbbing harder and harder, and in the heat of the moment, he stopped his action and gently took her hand and guided it inside his loose brief, where her hand made contact with his arousal and she wrapped it with her fingers and began to rub it back and forth.

Hiro moaned through the kiss as the pleasure got stronger, and his body craved for more, and Hime moaned through the kiss as his fingers went inside her gothic dress and found her nipple, and gently caressed it and felt her nipple getting harder.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

As the two teens continued kissing, Hime kept on rubbing her servant's penis until she briefly stopped and pushed down his brief, as out on a whim, she used her FLAME OF LIFE and puts it on her servant's FULLY SHAVED organ, which ENERGIZED it and his penis throbbed harder as she resumed rubbing it, feeling it harden further, and this aroused the younger boy even more.

Hiro was increasingly craving for more, and using his left hand and arm as leverage, his right hand began to caress her smooth thigh, feeling her skin so smooth and creamy, and he enjoyed the feel of it. When Hime's fingers caressed the HEAD of his penis, it throbbed and Hiro became more aroused, and now acting on pure, but gentle instinct, he stealthily untie one side of the string of her panties, then untie the other, and slowly removed it.

There you can see Hime's WOMANHOOD, which was FULLY SHAVED, and Hiro slowly inserted his middle finger and slowly explored her there while his thumb explored her clitoris, causing Hime to buck her hips as a strong surge of arousal enveloped her body, as she never anticipated such strong pleasure coursing within her.

She stopped her actions and tries to get Hiro to stop, having momentarily regain her presence of mind, but Hiro continue to explore here THERE and her body reacted in pleasure, her hips bucked while Hiro kissed her.

But Hime managed to stop kissing him and tried to talk some sense in to him, as she felt that this is not the right time yet, but Hiro was still in a state of arousal and continued to pleasure her despite her telling him to stop for now.

"Ahh…H-Hiro…"

"…"

"W-wait…"

"…"

"Calm…down…"

"…"

"S-stop…ahh…"

"…"

Surprisingly, Hiro seemingly obliges as he stopped his actions, as he felt that he may have violated her, and as he backed away, Hime sat up taking a breath as she felt that her body is already heated and as she tries to get up, her naked hand accidentally brushed the boy's erection, and this arouses Hiro again and he gently had Hime stood up and kissed her passionately.

While the princess was taken aback, she remained calm as the kiss was still gentle, and while she wanted to push him back, part of her did not act and she ended up kissing him in return, where their tongues clashed again, while the younger boy took her hand and have it caress his erection again, feeling his organ throbbing.

As the kiss intensifies again, Hiro began to remove her gothic dress and she is now naked like Hiro, and there he slowly kissed her neck in a gentle, but passionate way, which slowly went towards her breasts, where his lips began to suckle her nipples, which were already hard, and her body is slowly being filled with pleasure, which Hime was taken by surprise and moaned in passion, her head moving sideways as aside from her nipples being suckled, Hiro's fingers explored her WOMANHOOD.

"Ahh…H-Hiro…"

"…"

"W-wait…"

"…"

"Calm…down…"

"…"

"H-Hiro…ahh…H-Hiro…ahh…ahh…"

"…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Hime and Hiro's discussion about Riho ended up in a passionate position…and Hiro now realize his answer…as he kissed Hime and is showing his DISPLAY OF AFFECTION…in a way even Hime is taken aback…

Elsewhere, Sherwood and the others are kept busy after nearly getting swindled by a creating small owner, this they became too busy to figure out HiME and Hiro's BUSINESS...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Hiro and Hime continue their passionate encounter…and what would their status lead them as she has yet to tell him that she too has feelings for him…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	14. Unexpected Situation

**Blood Wars 2017**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story continues where Sherwood is throwing a fit after learning that she got swindled, and it'll be up to Riza and Reiri to do something before it attracts unwanted attention….

Meanwhile, a familiar character appeared here after being last seen a few chapters ago…

And this will set the stage for the upcoming situation that is set to happen in the next following chapters…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _14:_** ** _Yosō-gai no jōkyō_**

The scene shifts at the amusement park, where an incident took place and is causing a commotion, which is justified, as Sherwood began accusing the stall owner of cheating, throwing a fit that attracted attention, including the customers who tried to win the game earlier. The stall owner appeared to act innocent and tells Sherwood to STOP ACTING LIKE A SORE LOSER.

"Miss…please calm down…"

"Don't you try to sweet-talk me!"

"Um…"

"Drop the act! You we're cheating on me!"

"I don't know what you're…"

"You rigged that game and swindle me of my money!"

"That's a blatant lie…"

"You're the liar!"

As the stall owner dismisses the accusations and calls Sherwood a sore loser and tells her to leave if she doesn't want to play anymore, it only reinforces her suspicions and threw a bigger fit and demanded a refund, which the stall owner refuses.

By then Sherwood's panda servants, Ryu-Ryu, Can-Can, and Chou-Chou grappled the stall owner as Francesca showed up and wrecked the stall, and there it shows that Reiri was right, as a magnetic device is installed and it magnetizes the object in a fixed time which pulls the object away from the upper bell, and Sherwood became livid upon realizing that she had been cheated.

The stall owner trembled as he did not anticipated at being exposed, and the pissed-off princess demanded a refund or else he will suffer the consequences.

"You swindler!"

"Um…ah…"

"You cheated me!"

"No…I…"

"I want my money back!"

"Wait…I…um…uh…"

"Give me my money back…or I'll have my pandas beat you up!"

"P-please…I…"

By then the other customers stepped forward and they too demanded that the stall owner give back the money he took, as the customers turn out to be the ones who got swindled due to the man's cheating, and some are even willing to beat him up if he does not return the money he swindled.

The stall owner trembled further as more of the customers he cheated showed up as they realized that they too had been cheated and are threatening the man to have him beaten up if he does not pay them back the money he swindled.

"Damn you!"

"You cheater!"

"You swindling asshole!"

"Give me my money back!"

"Mine too!"

"Do it now!"

"Or we beat you up!"

"Where's my shotgun?"

The stall owner became desperate to escape, and uses a smoke ball to camouflage his escape, and this appeared to work as the rest were disoriented by smoke, and the charlatan attempted to escape, but as he is about to do so, someone blocked his way and prevented an escape, as the stall owner was knocked down to the ground.

The one who knocked the owner down was Keziah Bold, and he happened to come here to investigate about his suspicion on the stall, and saw Sherwood which he asks if she is victimized by the swindler, which she confirmed it and said that the swindler swindled all of her money.

"So this guy got you as well…?"

"Yeah! He cheated on me!"

"Guess that conforms it…"

"I'm gonna kill this guy! He tried to swindle all my money!"

"He aslo swindled me as well…"

"!"

"Want me to take charge…?"

"Sure!"

Keziah crackled his knuckles as he told Sherwood that he too got swindled, indirectly though, as he played the game just to win a prize for the mermaid girl until he ran out of money, and it took 45 minutes to sense that something is not right and came back here, and now he sees that his suspicions are true all along.

With the smoke still disorienting the rest of the crowd, Keziah took the opportunity to scare the stall owner by partially becoming a werewolf and threatened to EAT the stall owner, and the swindler became terrified and begged for mercy.

"Now then…"

"N-no…"

"Shall I eat your liver…? Or your MANHOOD…?"

"Waaahhh! Please don't! I'll do anything!"

"Then give us our money back!"

"But…but…"

"No…? then you'll become my dinner…"

"WWWWAAHH!"

Overwhelmed by terror, the stall owner gave Keziah and Sherwood their money back and as the smoke cleared, Keziah returned to normal, and the disgruntled customers demanded their money, which the swindler reluctantly did so, and Riza greeted Keziah and asks if he too have been swindled, which he nodded but said that he got his money back, and so is Sherwood's.

As the customers began to threaten the swindler, Reiri suggested that they go home given that they have nothing else to do, but Sherwood saw a game stall in which the player hits the target with a ball and the other person who is sitting on the seat falls off into a huge bin of water. Reiri did not like it but Sherwood does and tells Reiri to participate, much to the vampire's chagrin.

"Okay, Kamura…"

"Huh?"

"We'll be playing that game!"

"Okay…have fun…"

"Wait."

"What?"

"You're coming with us. And you'll participate as the target."

"EEEHHH?"

As Reiri shook her head in defiance and is about to bolt out, Francesca grappled the vampire while the three panda warriors tied her up and carry her towards the game stall as she screamed in protest but Sherwood assured to her that she will be COMPENSATED.

"Ah…time to play!"

"Princess Sherwood!"

"Don't worry…the water is shallow…"

"I don't want this!"

"You'll be well-compensated…"

"I rather leave that stay here!"

"Too late. Time to play!"

"WWWAAAHH!"

-x-

The scene shifts somewhere within Sasanaki City, where Riho had just arrived at her home, where she is all smiles after her date with Hiro, and she is glad to spend time with him and hoped that this would be a good sign, as she expressed interest in having Hiro as a potential boyfriend, and upon entering her house, she noticed that the furniture is in a state of disarray.

There she is greeted by some men, who are sitting over a disarrayed cabinet, and there he tells Riho that SHE IS NEEDED. Of course she does not know the strangers and said that either the men leave at once or she will call the police, believing them to be burglars, but the men said that calling the police is useless stating that no one would believe her.

As Riho demanded what they want, the leader of the men said that she is needed, saying that she is the PERFECT CANDIDATE, which made her confused and asks them what they meant, but the man only responded in a cryptic reply, which further confuses Riho.

"What do you want with me?"

"Our MASTER said you are the PERFECT CANDIDATE…"

"For what? I don't have the slightest idea what you're…"

"You'll soon find out why."

"Are you members of a drug syndicate? You intend to use me as a guinea pig for a new drug at the black market?"

"Nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"You'll soon see…"

Riho could not understand what the men are saying, but she tells them to leave stating that there are nothing valuable here and that she only has less money, but the man said that money is not the issue here, but her, and her alone is enough to compensate their arrival here.

She stated wide-eyed in horror as she believes them to be a syndicate that specializes in WHITE SLAVERY or PROSTITUTION, and she shouted at them to leave at once, but the other men snickered at the assumption that Riho made, finding humor at what she is assuming at.

"Ha-ha-ha…"

"Did you hear that?"

"Us? A white slavery gang?"

"That's funny!"

"Maybe I could entertain that idea…"

"Me too…"

"This brat can be a good clown…"

"Right…"

The leader snickered as well and assured to her that prostitution is not the reason why they are here, and only said that her participation is all they needed, and INVITED her to come along, but Riho shook her head, as she believes that the men are a kidnapping group and tells them she has no money for ransom, and that she lives alone.

Again the men laughed aloud at hearing another of Riho's assumptions.

"Ha-ha-ha…"

"Did you hear that?"

"Now she thinks we're a kidnap-for-ransom gang…"

"That's funny!"

"Maybe I could entertain that idea…"

"The brat here is so naïve…"

"This brat really makes me laugh…"

"Right…"

While he enjoyed the humorous moments, the leader felt that time has been wasted and tells his men to get to business, which the men nodded and they began to surround Riho, and the teen girl grabbed a broken table leg and is prepared to defend herself, telling the men to go away or she will scream for help, which the men just laughed, saying that no one can hear her and urges her to come along quietly.

"Sure…go ahead…"

"Scream all you want…"

"No one is going to hear you."

"And no one will help you."

"Now be a good girl…"

"…and come along…"

"You will be COMPENSATED…"

"And it will be a good one."

The scene shifts outside where Riho can be heard screaming in terror, yet no one can hear her scream as the screen fades out into nothing.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not much action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, and aside from that, Riho makes an appearance after a few chapters ago, but something happened, though it ended in a cliffhanger…

What would the kidnappers want with Riho?

Also, sorry if Hime and Hiro are not around…as I am focusing much on the serious plot…but the couple will appear at the next chapter…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Hime and Hiro continue their passionate moment as Sherwood and the other conclude their amusement park getaway…which will set the stage for the next story arc…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	15. Aftermath of Passion

**Blood Wars 2017**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story continues where things went back to normal and Hiro and Hime moved on after WHAT HAPPENED…

And this will set the stage for the upcoming situation that is set to happen in the next following chapters…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _15:_** ** _Jōnetsu no yoha_**

A few days later, the scene shifts at the mansion, where Hiro is seen being told off by Sawawa to be careful while heading to school, which he nodded and said that he will be careful and that he will be okay, taking his bag with him as he leaves for school. Reiri then follows and said that she too has classes today and would not want to miss a day, and the two left the mansion, as Sawawa waved them off with a goodbye chant.

Hime is seen sitting on a chair while at the garden area, sipping her cup of tea while reading the newspaper. She is then approached by Sawawa and asks her mistress what would she like for breakfast, which she said that she would like the usual.

"Oujo-sama…"

"Yes?"

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"The usual."

"The usual?"

"Yes, the usual."

"Okay…I will bring it right away."

"Thank you."

After that, Sawawa is set to head for the kitchen, but then she turn around and subtly commented to Hime that Hiro is quite a good romantic even though he is 14, and that Hime must have felt good to have Hiro as a boyfriend, especially when they make out, and those comments caused Hime to choke on her tea, and she glanced at her maid, as she walked away.

Hime twitched her eye as she wondered how Sawawa know about her and Hiro's session inside his bedroom. She made a mental note to talk to Reiri and asks her to use hypnosis to make Sawawa forget whatever she saw in Hiro's room, as she suspected that Sawawa either spied on them or if she found some EVIDENCE inside Hiro's room.

-x-

The scene shifts at the road going to Sasanaki Middle School, where Hiro is heading there as it was Monday today, and he is quite at loss as he had a rather WILD weekend. First he had a date with Riho last Saturday, which hours later made him realize that he still has feelings for Hime, where he talked to her at his room, where they both had a rather awkward (in his part) talk, where they came to an agreement, where Hime accepted his feelings and agreed to date him, but in secret.

While walking, he saw two of his schoolmates passing by him, a boy and a girl, and he can overhear them talking about going to the boy's house and try to have their first MAKE-OUT, which the girl appeared nervous at first, but the boy assure to his girlfriend that they will be alone on that particular date, and that she will definitely enjoy it as he said that all they would do is kiss and touch, and nothing else, which seemed to put the girl at ease.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we'll be alone."

"But…I haven't done a…"

"Relax. All we do is kiss and touch."

"That's all…?"

"Yup. That's all."

"Um…okay."

"Good."

As the couple moved forward, Hiro blinked his eyes as he never thought he would see his fellow students would want to try that out, which made him recall the events that happened a few days ago, which made him blush, as he felt it was quite special for him.

What Hiro never thought was the events that happened after, which still bewildered him and recalled what they did during last Saturday, as a blush enveloped his cheeks as he could not believe that he ended up CLAIMING her and had his first experience at the age of 14, and he reminisces what he and Hime did at his room.

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

At the mansion, the scene shifts at Hiro's room, where he and Hime are in the center of his room, where they continue their embrace while kissing passionately, and as their kiss intensify, their tongues continue to try dominating one another. Hiro was so aroused that he momentarily lost his sense of awareness, and slowly lifted the hem of her gothic dress until her panties are exposed, and he slowly lay her on the floor while they continue to kiss. As Hiro lay on top of her, he uses his legs to spread her legs and pressed the STRAIGHT TENT of his loose brief and pressed her panty-covered crotch.

Hiro was being filled with passion, and with his feelings for Hime, he showered her with love as he kissed her passionately on the lips which the princess somewhat reciprocated the feelings, and his body is slowly being dominated by the arousing sensations, and his hips moved up and down, the bulge on his loose underwear tried to penetrate her WOMANHOOD even though she is wearing her panties. The action slowly arouses her as her hips moved to meet the pressing from Hiro's crotch.

As the kiss continued, Hiro was slowly losing control of himself as he presses his crotch against hers, trying to penetrate her further, he slowly lifts the hem of her gothic dress up to her upper stomach, and as his hard crotch presses and rubbed her crotch, Hime became more and more aroused, as her WOMANHOOD is being pleasured and as Hiro tries to penetrate her. Hime's body reacted, thrusting her hips upward.

This in turn aroused Hiro as he rubbed his crotch to rub hers, feeling his erection throbbing harder and harder, and in the heat of the moment, he stopped his action and gently took her hand and guided it inside his loose brief, where her hand made contact with his arousal and she wrapped it with her fingers and began to rub it back and forth.

Hiro moaned through the kiss as the pleasure got stronger, and his body craved for more, and Hime moaned through the kiss as his fingers went inside her gothic dress and found her nipple, and gently caressed it and felt her nipple getting harder.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

As the two teens continued kissing, Hime kept on rubbing her servant's penis until she briefly stopped and pushed down his brief, as out on a whim, she used her FLAME OF LIFE and puts it on her servant's FULLY SHAVED organ, which ENERGIZED it and his penis throbbed harder as she resumed rubbing it, feeling it harden further, and this aroused the younger boy even more.

Hiro was increasingly craving for more, and using his left hand and arm as leverage, his right hand began to caress her smooth thigh, feeling her skin so smooth and creamy, and he enjoyed the feel of it. When Hime's fingers caressed the HEAD of his penis, it throbbed and Hiro became more aroused, and now acting on pure, but gentle instinct, he stealthily untie one side of the string of her panties, then untie the other, and slowly removed it.

There you can see Hime's WOMANHOOD, which was FULLY SHAVED, and Hiro slowly inserted his middle finger and slowly explored her there while his thumb explored her clitoris, causing Hime to buck her hips as a strong surge of arousal enveloped her body, as she never anticipated such strong pleasure coursing within her.

She stopped her actions and tries to get Hiro to stop, having momentarily regain her presence of mind, but Hiro continue to explore here THERE and her body reacted in pleasure, her hips bucked while Hiro kissed her.

But Hime managed to stop kissing him and tried to talk some sense in to him, as she felt that this is not the right time yet, but Hiro was still in a state of arousal and continued to pleasure her despite her telling him to stop for now.

"Ahh…H-Hiro…"

"…"

"W-wait…"

"…"

"Calm…down…"

"…"

"S-stop…ahh…"

"…"

Surprisingly, Hiro seemingly obliges as he stopped his actions, as he felt that he may have violated her, and as he backed away, Hime sat up taking a breath as she felt that her body is already heated and as she tries to get up, her naked hand accidentally brushed the boy's erection, and this arouses Hiro again and he gently had Hime stood up and kissed her passionately.

While the princess was taken aback, she remained calm as the kiss was still gentle, and while she wanted to push him back, part of her did not act and she ended up kissing him in return, where their tongues clashed again, while the younger boy took her hand and have it caress his erection again, feeling his organ throbbing.

As the kiss intensifies again, Hiro began to remove her gothic dress and she is now naked like Hiro, and there he slowly kissed her neck in a gentle, but passionate way, which slowly went towards her breasts, where his lips began to suckle her nipples, which were already hard, and her body is slowly being filled with pleasure, which Hime was taken by surprise and moaned in passion, her head moving sideways as aside from her nipples being suckled, Hiro's fingers explored her WOMANHOOD.

"Ahh…H-Hiro…"

"…"

"W-wait…"

"…"

"Calm…down…"

"…"

"H-Hiro…ahh…H-Hiro…ahh…ahh…"

"…"

Hime was taken aback at the sudden jolt of pleasure, and while his action may be quite sudden, it was filled with gentle passion and her legs wobbled a bit as she lowly crouches, and Hiro led her to his bed where he gently lay her there as knelt down and continue to explore her ENTRANCE with his finger, pushing it back and fro as her legs spread, and the princess struggled to get her bearings back but ended up thrusting her hips upward.

The sight of the action she did made Hiro more aroused, and filled with love and passion, he took out his finger and his head moved forward, where he used his tongue to explore her there, and Hime stared wide-eyed at another jolt of pleasure, which is quite more intense than the last one, causing her to buck her hips as she can feel his tongue exploring her there, and she moaned in passion as she finds herself unable to resist his ministrations.

"Ahh…H-Hiro…"

"…"

"Hah…!"

"…"

"H-Hiro…hah…!"

"…"

"Hah…hah…H-Hiro…!"

"…"

The 14-year old boy paid no attention as he kept on the tempo, feeling her hips move upward and his tongue went further inside her, and her legs began to move erratically as the pleasure steadily drive her to a bend, and Hiro removed his tongue and inserted his middle finger to explore her further, moving in and out while caressing the INNER WALLS.

Hime gripped the bed sheets as the action went on for several minutes, as his middle finger continue to explore her THERE while his thumb caressed her clitoris, and he noticed that her breathing became ragged as her hips pushed upward and he could hear her moan softly as the princess is approaching her FIRST TIME, and a minute later it happened and Hiro could feel his middle finger being clenched and saw the princess got her first orgasm, which lasted for over 20 seconds.

He took his finger out and uses his small towel to wipe his finger and went on top of her, checking to see if she is okay, seeing her breathing quite fast, panting, and he blushed as he get to see her naked in full view. Hime glanced at Hiro and he asks her if she is okay, which she nodded and complimented him for making her feel good even though it was his first time.

Hiro blushed while speechless, as he listened to her complimenting him even though she tried to talk him out of it at first.

"Hah…not bad, Hiro…"

"…"

"You sure know how to please me…even though I tried to make you stop…"

"Um…sorry…I…"

"It's fine."

"Really…?"

"Yes."

"…"

Hime then glanced downward, see her younger servant's arousal, and she gently caressed it with her hand, wrapping it and began to rub him back and forth. Hiro moaned as the pleasure resumed as he could feel his organ throbbing hard.

The 14-year old boy basks at the sensations he is feeling, and he lay on top of her, kissing her on the lips as her hand continue to rub his erection. When her fingers rubbed the HEAD, his penis throbbed harder and harder, and with the feel of her smooth skin, he became more aroused and his bodily instinct took over as he removed her hand and slowly had his penis enter her WOMANHOOD.

Since her hymen was already broken due to past battles against assassins, all the princess can feel now is a sudden jolt of pleasure and arousal, and Hime stared wide-eyed as she can feel Hiro's organ entering her and that her INNER WALLS are being rubbed, and her body's first reaction was thrust her hips upward, and Hiro's penis went deeper inside her, and her arms moved on its own and held his shoulders, her legs spread and as Hiro's penis moved back and forth at a steady pace, Hime could only moan through the kiss as her body is being pleasured.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

The scene shifts inside her WOMANHOOD where you can see the HEAD of Hiro's penis moving back and forth, rubbing the walls which arouses her, and while the speed was moderate, you can see that his organ is starting to push forward, going deeper ahead, and this further aroused the princess, and you can see that his penis throbbed harder and harder as it continues to move back and forth.

This action went on for several minutes, where it is shown that Hime is on the verge of a second orgasm as the INNER WALLS began to clench Hiro's penis and after several rubs, her WOMANHOOD began to EXPLODE as she reached orgasm, yet Hiro's penis continued to move back and fro, even though he felt her reached its peak.

Hiro stopped the kiss as he need some air, while Hime continued to pant after the sensual rapture she felt, yet she felt a bit weak after the intense pleasure, and she mentally, slightly regretted giving Hiro's penis the FLAME OF LIFE, as she realized that she has to wait for another several minutes before it run out and it would take a bit of time before he reach his first orgasm.

Hiro on the other hand, lost track of time as all he could think right now is the pleasure he is getting, and to please his mistress, and as the minutes passed, Hiro began to kiss her on the lips as the FLAME OF LIFE inside his penis dissipated, and now the pleasure that was tacked there began to accumulate and now he is starting to enter the FINAL PHASE.

The scene shifts inside Hiro's penis where a white, gel-like substance is being formed and accumulating. It soon began to fill up and is ready to be unloaded. As his penis kept on thrusting in and out of Hime's WOMANHOOD, the FORCE inside his penis is now ready to be ejected and there Hiro began to feel the intense pleasure, and began to thrust his penis in and out of her with a slight increasing speed.

Hime then realized that Hiro is about to reach his first orgasm and attempted to calm him down, but all he could do is moan softly as he embraced her while pushing his penis deeper and deeper inside her, and the action slowly increases the pleasure within her, much to her surprise.

"Ahh…H-Hime…"

"Ah…H-Hiro…"

"Hah…!"

"Ahh…Calm…down…"

"H-Hime…hah…!"

"…"

"Hah…hah…H-Hime…!"

"…"

Hiro embraced her further as his penis went deeper inside her, and to her surprise, Hime reached another quick orgasm, and the scene shifts inside her WOMANHOOD where you can see his penis trying to go deeper inside her, and seconds later, he fired his SEED, which was whitish and thick, and released 9 shots in every four-second interval, and it was throbbing hard, and his SEED traveled within her and she could feel the warm essence going through, and Hime sighed as she had no choice but to accept it as she embraced him in return, and waited for her younger servant to calm down, as he continued to thrust his penis inside her.

After a minute he finally calmed down and panted, and he glanced at her face, seeing that she is staring neutrally at him, yet she gently stroke his cheek, and he responded by kissing her on the lips, which was passionate. After that, he wobbly, but gently, got off her and lay beside her, and wrapped his arm around her waist, and gently asks her if she is okay.

Hime smirked and said that he sure knows how to please a girl even though it was his first time, which he blushed when he realized what they just did, and she asks him if he is willing to handle a woman like her. Hiro blushed but said that he can handle her. The princess then kissed him on the lips and requested that they should keep their relationship a secret…for now.

"Eh?"

"Yes, Hiro. We keep this a secret for now."

"Then…are we…?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Or don't you want to…?"

"I want to!"

"Then it's settled. Keep it a secret until I say that we can tell the others about it."

Hiro nodded, yet he blinked as he asks her if they are officially a couple, and when she asks if he does not want to, Hiro said he wants to, and she smirked as she kissed his lips and said that it is settled. The 14-year old boy blushed as he could not believe that he finally got a girlfriend, and as they both stood up, Hiro noticed that his penis is still pointing straight, and as Hime stood up, Hiro blushed at seeing her naked form, and he gently embraced her while kissing her on the lips.

While she did not mind it at first, she blinked her eyes when she felt her servant's penis entering her, yet she did nothing as he is being gentle, and Hiro remained like this as he slowly thrusts his penis in and out of her and she asks if he is not satisfied, and he said that he is, but asks if they could stay like this for a little longer. She sighed a bit yet she stared at him as Hiro pushes his penis deeper inside her, and this went on for a minute, until she felt that his organ has finally softened and he pulls out.

Hime then puts on her clothes while Hiro is putting his, and Hime placed her finger under his chin before kissing him, and tells him to take a bath before the others arrived so as to prevent them from getting suspicious. He nodded as Hime left and Hiro hurriedly went to take a shower to wash off the scent of what he and Hime did.

 ** _-END FLASHBACK-_**

Hiro's thoughts was interrupted as Reiri gently yanked him by his arm, and the boy snapped back to reality, and there she asks him if something good happened, which he said that nothing happened, yet she giggled as she pointed out that his pants had a STRAIGHT TENT, which he looked down and blushed deeply, and uses his bag to cover it.

Reiri smirked as she has a feeling that something happened while she, Riza and Sherwood are away, and she asks him what he and Hime do at the mansion, and a blushing Hiro tries to deny anything, remembering his promise to HIme that they would keep their relationship, and their FIRST SESSION a secret.

"So…did something good while we were away…?"

"Er…nothing of the sorts…"

"Really…?"

"Yes…really!"

"You're lying."

"I am not!"

"I think you are…why is your crotch bulging…?"

"Um…ah…"

As Hiro and Reiri are approaching Sasanaki Middle School, some of Reiri's admirers glanced suspiciously, feeling that Hiro is up to no good and is probably planning to do perverted things at her, which they vow to make sure that would not happen.

"Look!"

"That boy!"

"I bet he is trying to seduce Kamura-senpai!"

"That lecher!"

"He won't get away!"

"We should do something!"

"I agree!"

"Come on!"

Soon the two teens entered the school grounds and parted ways, and Hiro went straight to his classroom while Reiri is greeted by her admirers, and they told her their worries, which she assured to them that Hiro is a good boy and practically HARMLESS.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and finally Hime and Hiro are a couple after a "heart to heart" talk that led to…you know what…and they must keep it a secret until the right time comes for them to reveal their relationship.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

A new story arc commences as Hiro noticed that Riho is absent, while Hime receives an INVITE which would put herself and her comrades in a situation where refusing to answer it would lead to trouble.…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	16. Surprise Visit

**Blood Wars 2017**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story continues where the last chapter left, and it is business as usual for Hiro and his school life, but expect a sudden turn once he noticed that a classmate has skipped classes and not report to school…

And this will set the stage for the upcoming situation that is set to happen in the next following chapters…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _16: Surprise Visit_**

 ** _Ch._** ** _16: Odoroki no hōmon_**

As Hiro and Reiri are approaching Sasanaki Middle School, some of Reiri's admirers glanced suspiciously, feeling that Hiro is up to no good and is probably planning to do perverted things at her, which they vow to make sure that would not happen.

"Look!"

"That boy!"

"I bet he is trying to seduce Kamura-senpai!"

"That lecher!"

"He won't get away!"

"We should do something!"

"I agree!"

"Come on!"

Soon the two teens entered the school grounds and parted ways, and Hiro went straight to his classroom while Reiri is greeted by her admirers, and they told her their worries, which she assured to them that Hiro is a good boy and practically HARMLESS.

-x-

Several minutes later, classes started and things are business as usual, only this time one arm chair is vacant, and is located next to Hiro, and the 14-year old boy noticed it, where he realized that Riho is not present, and given that the time now is 08:45, it is automatically presumed that she is absent, and Hiro wondered what happened, as Riho is always early at school.

Some of Hiro's classmates noticed this and began teasing him, taunting him that Hiro must have done something and scared her into skipping classes, which caused some laughter inside the classroom, which Hiro just ignored it as the taunting intensifies and even insinuated that Hiro must have done something perverted and made Riho traumatized into ditching school.

"Hey, Hiyorimi!"

"What did you do?"

"I bet you did something perverted and she skipped classes!"

"I bet you flashed before her!"

"That's right...you intend to rape her!"

"Maybe shove your dick inside her!"

"That's gotta be it!"

"Your a wuss, Hiyorimi!"

The teacher used his authority to make the classmates stop their taunting, and identified the students who made the degrading comments, where the aforementioned students were punished by undergoing detention for the whole morning, which made them whine and complain, yet their whining fell on deaf ears as the teacher pointed out that it was their fault for making such degrading comments, and the rowdy students began to plea on their case.

The teacher shook his head and said that the damage has been done and told them that they will start their detention right away, and the rowdy students begged to the teacher to let them off today as they promised to behave themselves, just to make the teacher change his mind.

"Please!"

"Let us off the hook!"

"We'll behave!"

"We'll stay quiet!"

"Wa mean it!"

"I promise!"

"Yeah...we'll see to it that Hiyorimi rapes that Riho..."

"Hey! Shut your mouth!"

However, the teacher would not be swayed and sternly ordered them to get moving, and the naughty students cringed in defeat seeing that they could not talk their way out, and had no choice but to leave the classroom and head for the detention room.

However, the students were quite defiant to the end, and they blamed Hiro for this and began threatening him by saying that once detention is up, they will make his life miserable, and some even physically provoked him by jabbing their fingers on his chest.

"You wuss!"

"You spineless asshole!"

"This is all your fault!"

"We got detention because of you!"

"You're gonna pay!"

"Later in the day, we'll break your balls!"

"And make a slut out of your sister with bigg boobs!"

"Look forward to it, asshole!"

The teacher saw this and became more infuriated, and there he told the aforementioned students that their detention time will last the whole day, and threatened that if they make more threats toward Hiro, he will talk to the principal and have them suspended for a month, and this caused the rude students to cave in out of fear and terror as this would mean that their parents would be summoned, and they begged to the teacher to spare them.

"Please!"

"Let us off the hook!"

"We'll behave!"

"We'll stay quiet!"

"Wa mean it!"

"I promise!"

"Yeah...we'll see to it that Hiyorimi rapes that Riho..."

"Hey! Shut your mouth!"

The teacher was not swayed and ordered them to head to the detention room, and the rude students bowed in defeat as they had no choice but to get going. Hiro sighed as he had quite a bad start in the day, and Bucchi went beside Hiro and asks him what happened on why Riho is absent today, which he said he has no idea why.

Bucchi adjusted his eyeglasses and suggested that after classes, he will head to Riho's house to investigate, and tells Hiro that he is coming along, much to the boy's dismay and tried to talk him out of it but to no avail.

"We're going, and you're coming with me."

"Eh?"

"Come on...don't be like a chicken."

"Can't I skip this...?:

"No way...I need help, and you're the one I need, Hiro."

"But...but..."

"No buts, Hiro, and that is that."

"Geez..."

Their conversation is interrupted when the teacher tells Hiro and Bucchi to behave or else they too will end up at detention if they make a similar ruckus, and the two classmates sighed as they apologize for making a noise.

"Sorry, sir."

"We'll behave."

"We mean it."

"Seriously."

"Good. No more talking, you two...or else you'll join the others in detention."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

After that, classes resumed as usual, only this time about eight of Hiro's classmates are now serving detention for the whole day, and Hiro sighed as he wondered what else to expect once classes ended later in the day, and he hoped that he does not encounter any more problem than he could physically handle.

-x-

Several hours have passed, and it is dismissal time, in which Hiro and Bucchi are leaving the school and heading for the gate, and Hiro intend to head straight back to the mansion to get some rest, but Bucchi reminded his classmate that they are going to Riho's house, and the teen blood warrior felt that it is not really necessary, but his classmate was persistent and even came up with an alibi by saying that if he managed to find proof that Riho's absence is due to other factors, then their classmate will stop teasing Hiro.

Hiro still felt that there is no need and tried to persuade Bucchi to knock it off, but the freckle-faced teen would not be swayed.

"We're going, and you're coming with me."

"Eh?"

"Come on...don't be like a chicken."

"Can't I skip this...?:

"No way...I need help, and you're the one I need, Hiro."

"But...but..."

"No buts, Hiro, and that is that."

"Geez..."

As they are approaching the gate, the eight classmates, who just left the detention room, blocked the path and are eager to get payback at Hiro for causing them to get detention the whole day and miss classes, blaming him for their misfortune. Hiro sweat-dropped seeing that he is about to get into a fight, and realized that he has to avoid getting hit or else they would suspect that he has self-healing abilities due to him being a blood warrior.

Hiro tried to talk them out of it but the classmates were not listening and made their intentions known and are ready to beat him up regardless of whether there are witnesses here or not.

"You wuss!"

"We're gonna beat you up!"

"Black and blue!"

"And we'll make sure you skip school for the whole month!"

"Yeah, and we're gling to make sure that will happen!"

"Nobody's gonna save you now!"

"Get ready!"

"You're going down!"

Bucchi could only watch while keeping a distance, knowing that they are only after Hiro, and had no choice but to stay out of the way or else he too might get beaten up, and as Hiro is being surrounded, he is about to be lynched when Reiri approached them and uses seduction to charm the rowdy students to halt their actions, and it worked as they were smitten by her charms.

Reiri stared at the boys and discreetly uses hypnosis and secretly told them to go to the principal's office and beat up the principal, and tells them that they are doing this to SAVE THE WORLD, and the hypnotized students nodded as they left the scene and went inside the school building, where moments later they are beating up the principal, while proclaiming that they are SAVING THE WORLD and they will be hailed as heroes.

"We're gonna save the world!"

"We'll be heroes!"

"The world will recognize us!"

"And we'll be famous!"

"The heroes of Sasanaki!"

"We'll be revered!"

"Recognized!"

"We'll own the world!"

Outside, Hiro thanked Reiri for bailing him out, which she said it is nothing, and asks him what he and Bucchi are doing, and after being told, Reiri decided to tag along as she too wanted to see what Riho's house is like, and the 14-year old boy sagged, as Bucchi found someone who would back up his intentions, and seeing that he could not dissuade them, Hiro conceded and the trio left the school grounds and head for Riho's house.

Reiri's admirers watches on with suspicious eyes, wondering why she is so friendly towards Hiro and they suspected that Hiro is up to no good, and wanted to follow them in secret, but the lead admirer persuaded her tropes to let it go for now, saying that she heard that Reiri only wanted to see Hiro's female classmate and nothing more, and tells them should Reiri confided to them if Hiro violated her, then they will take action, and the rest agreed to it.

"Fine."

"Okay."

"But if that Hiyorimi touches her boobs..."

"He better not do anything perverted..."

"He better not try peeking at her panties..."

"He better be prapared..."

"I'm gonna kill him if he tries to rape our senpai..."

"Me too..."

-x-

Several minutes later, Hiro, Reiri and Bucchi were inside Riho's house, where they noted that the place has been thrashed and left like this for days, and using her hypnosis, Reiri puts Bucchi to sleep, and as she surveyed the interior of the house, Hiro became worried as he checked the rest to see if there are any traces of blood, fearing that she may have been assaulted and kidnapped, or if she was devoured and taken someplace else where her body would be dumped.

A minute later, Reiri approached Hiro and tells him that his classmate was abducted, and as he assumed that it was a kidnap-for-ransom- group, she informed him that the scent left here does not belonged to normal humans, implying that the kidnappers are from the Monster Realm, and Hiro stared wide-eyed as he could not believe what he just heard.

"You...you mean..."

"...yes."

"How...amd why...?"

"Based from what I surveyed..."

"..."

"Sorry, Hiro."

"But...but...Reiri-san..."

"Calm down, Hiro..."

Reiri sadly told Hiro that this was her findings after using a bat familiar to check the house, and even proved her point by showing that Riho is living alone, and there are no pictures of any of her family members and no information on who to call should anything happen to her.

Hiro felt compelled to do something but she urged him to calm down and said that she will use her familiars to search the area she will inform him once she gets information, and Hiro somewhat calmed down at his friend's urging.

-x-

Meanwhile, at the mansion, a messenger from the Monster Realm stood at the door, where Hime answered it and there the messenger gave her a small envelope, which she read it, and raised an eyebrow after reading the contents, and she asks him if this message is really from the Monster Realm, which the messenger said that it is, and he is only here to deliver the message to the royal siblings residing in the human realm.

"Is this message for real?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Is the sender serious...?"

"I cannot say..."

"..."

"I am only here to deliver the message to you."

"Why would...?"

"My apologies, your highness...that is all I can say...nothing else..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and the story comes in full circle, as Reiri and Hiro discovered what happened to Riho, in which the vampire said that it is implied that elements from the Monster Realm are behind this, and Hiro is at loss as to how this happened and what to do next.

Hime gets an invite, and this doesn't look good for our favorite princess…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

A new story arc commences as Hiro is informed by Hime about the INVITE which would put herself and her comrades in a situation where refusing to answer it would lead to trouble…and whether she is willing to help Hiro in finding out what befell Riho…

See you on the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed…


	17. Preparations

**Blood Wars 2017**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story continues where the last chapter left, as every faction is given an invite to attend a meeting at the Monster Realm, and almost all of them are wary of whether to attend the summon or not…

And this will set the stage for the upcoming situation that is set to happen in the next following chapters…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _17: Junbi_**

At the mansion within Sasanaki City, a messenger from the Monster Realm stood at the door, where Hime answered it and there the messenger gave her a small envelope, which she read it, and raised an eyebrow after reading the contents, and she asks him if this message is really from the Monster Realm, which the messenger said that it is, and he is only here to deliver the message to the royal siblings residing in the human realm.

"Is this message for real?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Is the sender serious...?"

"I cannot say..."

"..."

"I am only here to deliver the message to you."

"Why would...?"

"My apologies, your highness...that is all I can say...nothing else..."

The messenger can only say that he has no idea what the contents on the letter is about, stating that he is only here to deliver it to her and nothing more, and the princess sighed seeing that there is no point questioning him further and she allowed him to leave. As the messenger left, Hime glanced at the sky, looking annoyed, worried, and sentimental at the same time, as she recalled the time when past retainers were killed when they were forced to sacrifice themselves to save Hime from a zombie attack sent by Severin.

That is the one thing she had difficulty in forgetting, and now that memory might haunt her again after reading the letter, and by then Riza came after seeing the messenger left, and the female werewolf warrior asks what was that about, and when told about the invitation, Riza read the letter curiously, where she became suspicious and asks Hime if she really intend to attend that event, reasoning that Hime already made it known that she has no interest in the throne.

"Hey, Hime..."

"..."

"Are you going to attend the meeting...?"

"I suppose..."

"Surely you don't have to. I mean, just tell them you're not interested in the throne."

"I doubt THEY would take my word for it."

"What?"

"..."

Hime said that the invite required her presence and believed that it is to discuss about the battle royal, and she would try to urge HIM to come up with a way to settle the battle for the throne in a less brutal manner, and there she tells Riza to tell Reiri and Hiro about it once they came home.

-x-

Elsewhere, the other royal siblings also received similar invites, and those approached were:

\- Emile

\- Sherwood

\- Sylvia

\- Gilliam

Each of them were rather suspicious as they were seldom summoned by HIM, and they wondered what the sender has in mind and would want the siblings' presence at the Monster Realm. While Sylvia seemed to be fine with it, Sherwood and Emile are surprisingly calm, but Gilliam is quite cautious and he tells his gynoid to be ready for anything as he sensed that something is up and he must be prepared for anything in case this turn out to be a trap.

"Be ready for anything."

"Fuga."

"There's a possibility that it might be a trap."

"Fuga."

"I won't allow myself to be killed off unnecessarily."

"Fuga."

"Got that?"

"Fuga."

Likewise, Mikasa asks Sylvia if this summon is for real and not a trap, and the eldest princess smiled and said that she won't be suckered into a trap, and if this turn out to be one, she will be ready, and she tells Mikasa that she is coming along just in case, and the teen blood warrior nodded and asks when this battle royal would end, which the eldest princess said it would be soon enough.

"Oh, be patient, Mikasa."

"But, Princess Sylvia..."

"It will be over soon."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But...what if it's a..."

"Then we fight our way out. That's where you come in, Mikasa."

"..."

Meanwhile, Keziah and Sledge were cautious and concerned after reading the invite given to Emile, and they voiced their concern that this might be a trap to force their master to battle his siblings, which they felt it could be one as they assume that the other siblings might be given invites like this, and they urged Emile to ignore the summon and just keep a low profile.

The mermaid girl looked on silently as Emile assured to his subordinates that there would not be a trap of some kind, as he recognize the handwrite of the sender and said that he will attend the summon, as well as telling his two subordinates to be ready, should their suspicions of a trap turn out to be true, and if so, they will fight their way out.

"Keziah...Sledge..."

"Sir..."

"Sir..."

"You two...you're coming with me...but be prepared."

"Huh?"

"Why?"

"If the summon turn out to be a trap...we will fight our way out. No matter what happen...I want you two to stay alive."

"Yes sir!"

"As you wish, sir!"

-x-

At the mansion, Sherwood paid Hime a visit, and the two sibling talked, where they discussed about the possibility that it could be a trap, as the sender rarely, if not at all, summon all the siblings to the Monster Realm, and they even discussed the possibility that if this turn out to be a trap, there is a possibility that only one might come out alive should the trap turn out to be something that not everyone might survive the encounter.

Sherwood nodded in agreement and said that she might ask HIM to reconsider and come up with a non-lethal way to win the throne, which Hime echoed her sentiments, as she made it known that she has no interest in the throne. She also vocally wondered what HE is thinking and why have all of their siblings try and kill each other over something like inheriting the throne.

Sherwood also noted that she too find it strange that a ruling like this would require al siblings to try and kill each other. She also wondered why HE and the QUEEN bore offspring, only to have them kill each other later on.

"Makes me wonder why our parents bore off-springs in the first place..."

"Indeed."

"Onee-sama...what if someone else gain the throne?"

"Then it's fine with me."

"Really?"

"But if the new ruler intend to kill me off for no reason, then I will fight him/her."

"I see. The same goes for me too, onee-sama."

"..."

By then Hiro and Reiri arrived, where Hime noted the worried look on her servant's face, and Reiri greeted Sherwood, and there Riza asks what is wrong with Hiro, which Reiri told them the reason why, in which Riza blinked her eyes at hearing this and asks if they reported it to the police, which Reiri said that they did, and the police claim that they will look in to it, but for now there is nothing she and Hiro can do about it.

Sherwood wondered if this is a coincidence, as Hiro's predicament came at the same time she and her siblings are facing something, and Hime sighed and tells everyone to be ready for anything, urging them to be vigilant and be prepared in case this turn out to be a trap. Hime tells Sherwood not to die senselessly as she wants her alive because she is her ONLY sibling she can trust, which Sherwood echoed her sentiment.

"Sherwood."

"Yes?"

"No matter what...I want you to stay alive."

"Of course."

"You're the only sibling I can trust...besides Emile."

"You can count on me, onee-sama. And I want you to stay alive as well. You're the only elder sister I can trust and rely, not like Sylvia."

"Good to hear."

"Ha-ha."

-x-

After an hour or so, the scene shifts at Hiro's room, where you can see Hiro lay on bed, only clad in his pajama pants, as he could not get himself to go to sleep as he is worried about Riho and what happened to her, which he wondered who caused the break-in and whether she is hurt or not. He could not imagine why would someone break inside her house so violently given that Riho is just an ordinary middle school student, as she is not deemed a threat or that she is rich. He is also sure that she has no enemies or bullies, so it did not make sense on why the forced break-in inside her house.

By then Hime came inside, as she intend to speak to him in private, and as Hiro sat up, she immediately told him of the situation, and the 14-year old boy mentally whined as he already have a lot in mind, and now another came as he is told about a possible trap set at the Monster Realm and that he, Riza, Reiri and Sherwood might be forced to fight their way out if Hime's suspicion become a reality.

By then Hime asks if he is worried about Riho, which he was taken aback at how she guessed about what he is thinking at the moment, as he is sure that he did not told anyone other than Reiri about his friend's disappearance.

"So…are you worried about your classmate…?"

"Yes…I am."

"You must know, Hiro…we are facing a possible scenario at this time."

"I…understand."

"…"

"Sorry…I was…"

"…"

"…"

Even though she is supposed to be unconcerned since it is none of her business, she assured to him that Riho is safe given that this may be a simple case of kidnap for ransom, since there are no monsters involved, though she stressed that Hiro must be mentally ready as he and her faction are about to head for the Monster realm soon, and told him that she need him to be prepared for anything.

Hiro slowly nodded, though his eyes showed that he is uncertain of what would happen next, and being a compassionate figure, she decided to give him a bit of confidence and willpower, and tells him that once the problem at the Monster Realm is settled, she will offer aid in finding Riho should she remain missing, which Hiro was taken aback, which he asked if she is sure.

Hime gave her INFAMOUS smirk and said that she will only do this because he saved her life many times in the recent events, and admitted that even though she is quite insecure towards her, Hime stated that she has no ill will towards Riho.

Moreover, she gave another of her famous (or infamous) catchphrase as a reason: she is a COMPASSIONATE person.

"I will help you after our affair at the Monster Realm is settled."

"H-Hime…"

"Feeling better now?"

"Why…? I thought you…"

"Even though I am feeling insecure towards her, I bore no ill-will towards your classmate."

"Why…?"

"Because I am a compassionate person."

"Hime…"

Hiro felt gratified and gently hugged her, which Hime was slightly taken aback, yet she did not mind it seeing that his gesture was an understandable one, and the feeling he showed was quite affectionate. While she mentally questioned why she did that, she felt that it is worth it since she believe that Hiro deserved a bit of a reward for saving her life numerous times before.

After embracing her for over a minute, Hiro slightly let go, but then glanced at her face, where her beauty attracted his notice, and just like at the time at the alley, he became drawn to her, as her eyes, her face and her being slowly radiate her charm, and as Hime glanced at him, recalling his first attempt to kiss her, she pondered on what to do.

However, unlike before, Hiro slowly moved forward and gently kissed her on the lips, which was an innocent, yet passionate one, and she instinctively moved her lips to reciprocate the act, and Hiro began to add more passion to the kiss, as his lips met with hers, which made her react by returning the gesture and the kiss slowly became more passionate.

Her mind was slowly being overwhelmed, as what was supposed to be a gentle kiss became a heated one, and though she intend to push him back to put a stop before things get too far, her hands started to caress his naked slim chest, feeling his heart beating a bit faster, and can feel his breathing.

Likewise, Hiro began to move his hands and caressed her arms (she wasn't wearing her arm gloves or boots), feeling her smooth skin, and this slowly aroused him as his mind is now filled with passion, and there his tongue moved to invade hers, and Hime reacted on instinct, as her tongue moved to clash with his, and the two moaned through the kiss as they became more and more passionate.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

In the heat of the moment, Hiro slowly pushed down his pajama pants till it hit the floor, which revealed his loose brief with a STRAIGHT TENT, and as his kiss and tongue kept her occupied, he slowly lean her against the wall, where he slowly caressed her thighs, feeling her smooth skin, which he relished it, then he lifted the front portion of her gothic dress until her panties are exposed, and there he pushed his lower body forward until the bulge on his loose brief pressed her crotch area, and began to rub his crotch against hers.

Hime felt it and tried to react, but in doing so, she pushed her crotch forward, which rubbed his, and this aroused Hiro as he pushed and rubbed his crotch against hers, and the friction added more pleasure within her body and as he kept the tempo, Hime became more aroused at what the younger boy is doing, and again they moaned through the kiss as the pleasure increased.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and the story comes in full circle, as most if the faction, save for Gilliam…are bracing themselves as they decided to answer the summon and find out why they are summoned at the Monster Realm, where they will brace themselves whether this is a trap or not

Hime and Hiro got into a talk in regards to Riho, who remained missing, and our favorite blood warrior is given a morale boost as Hime promised to help him find her once the situation at the Monster Realm is resolved

Though they had a bit of an intimate moment to help raise his spiritsyet it ended in a cliffhanger

Preview:

The Royal siblings are set to head for the Monster Realm to se the King, and find out why they are being summoned, which in turn would spark a situation and complication where they cannot back out on this situation…

See you in October

Reviews are welcomed…


End file.
